


Catching Smoak

by Tobylovessnacks



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fingering, Hot Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Touching, all the feels, brief description of masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobylovessnacks/pseuds/Tobylovessnacks
Summary: When Felicity gets her heart broken, someone will be there to pick up the pieces.When Felicity needs someone to go with her to a reunion, someone is there to help her with the situation. But will it turn into more?
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Victor/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 26
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I have not abandoned my other story, I am currently writing the next chapter for you guys to read! I apologize so much for not writing so quickly. I just had this story in my mind and had to write about it. I hope you like it!
> 
> Love you all!

Felicity was not a woman who you should mess with. If you burn her, you'll get burnt worse than you could possibly imagine. 

So you could imagine when she found her boyfriend Victor making out with some random woman on top of their kitchen island. She wanted to take the wine that was her hand and chuck it at his head, but that would be a waste of perfectly good wine. 

This asswipe didn't even hear her come in. Felicity huffed in annoyance and went straight to what was their bedroom and grabbed a suitcase, put all her stuff in it and then rolled it to the door. She then grabbed what she had in the bathroom and took the key off her keychain before throwing it at his head. 

Victor flinched before he looked back at who could have thrown something at his head before his eyes went wide of understanding.  
"Felic-" He started to say before she interrupted him.

Felicity put a hand up and forced the tears back down. "Don't want to hear it. I paid my share of the rent for last month. Not paying it this month. Have a nice life asshat."

"Wait! Just let me-"

Felicity grabbed her stuff and walked out the door. She did not want to hear one more excuse from that prick of a-hole. She was so done with dating. It was just heartbreak after heartbreak. Yes, having a big secret from them was a big deal, but to downright cheat on someone youre living with??

When her stuffed was all packed in her car, then she let the tears fall as she gripped the steering wheel so hard that the skin on her knuckles started to burn. Felicity then turned up her music as loud as she could stand it and went to the only place she could think of at this time of night. She had to start looking for apartments now that she was homeless.

Felicity yelled in frustration and hit the steering wheel. "Stupid! How could I be this stupid?! I graduated from MIT and I get an apartment with a guy who's making out with some random chick in the kitchen! What the hell is wrong with me?!"

It was a good thing that Oliver was staying at his house tonight because she did not want to run into him and have to explain. But she knew she was going to have to explain later. Just not tonight. Tonight she could drink a glass of wine and start working on what Oliver needed done on those human trafficking sites. 

Once she parked at the back entrance of the club, she grabbed some pajamas and her wine bottle, realizing that she didn't have a glass for it and just huffed out a breath.

"Just gives me an excuse to drink straight from the bottle." She muttered to herself as she walked inside and then down the stairs. 

As she lit up her computers, she kicked off her heels grabbed the pajamas and started to unzip her dress. Once it was off, she unhooked up her bra and slipped on the comfy clothes. 

Stretching her neck and grabbing the bottle, she took a drink and dove in to find a new apartment. She hated apartment searching. Had to find the right price, had to make sure it was close by here and Queen Consolidated and it had to have carpet in the bedrooms. She loved to get up to non cold floors.

Felicity looked down at her keys that had the missing apartment key attached to his and sighed. Two years with that jerk. That had only been living together for three months but she had felt like such an idiot. She said to herself she was ready. Well she was, but Victor wasn't. In a way she was glad that it was his apartment that way she didn't have to look at his stuff all the time before he got everything out. She could start fresh and that's definitely what she needed. 

After a few hours, half a bottle of wine down, she found the perfect little apartment that was only about five miles from each destination. 

"Sweet! This calls for a victory drink!" Felicity called out drinking some more of the bottle. She then put on some danceable music and started swaying her lips and singing to the music.

"I'm only gonna break break break break your heart. That's right. Yup.. ya did. Felicity should have listened but nope!" 

After exhausting herself out, Felicity finished the bottle and decided it was probably not a good thing to search for bad guys tipsy, so the next thing she did was look over at the mats and smiled to herself with closed eyes. "Those look very comfy."

Felicity felt goosebumps on her skin and shivered. "Man it's cold. Oliver... need warmth.. jacket... need jacket! Wait!" She paused and opened her eyes before going to the closet to find of Oliver's jackets he usually keeps here.

After she put it on, she smiled and layed down on the mat. "Mm. Now I can sleep."

\--------

Oliver could not sleep. He was tossing and turning for hours he was in bed. But how could he sleep when there was so much to do? So many dark thoughts in his head raced around. The human trafficking was getting worse by the second. So many children and women were being taken from their homes and it seemed like no one was batting an eye. 

Oliver got up and got dressed before going downstairs to the kitchen. As he opened the fridge to get a water, he heard his sister coming in the doorway.

"Shhh Roy be quiet.. you're going to wake everyone up." Thea whispered loudly.

"In this big house I'm pretty sure we're okay." Roy said as soon as he walked into the kitchen. He immediately froze when he saw Thea's brother frowning at him.

"Oliver, hey. How's it going?" Roy asked.

Oliver put one eyebrow up. "Well it was going okay. You want to tell me why you and Thea are sneaking back in at such a late hour?"

Roy was about to mutter something before Thea interrupted.

"Ollie!" Thea said smirking. "Why don't you tell us why you're going out so late at night?"

Oliver took a sip of his water. "Couldn't sleep and I was thirsty."

Thea crossed her arms over her chest and put her hip to the side. "That's not what I asked."

Sighing, Oliver set the water down. "Speedy, I can't sleep that means I can work. I have to work on a presentation that's due by the end of the week. It needs to get done."

Thea wasn't buying it. "That's what work hours are for. What are you really up to Ollie? Is it a girl?" 

Oliver didn't change his face. He couldn't sleep, so he was going to go out and put some arrows into some bad men and then be done with it but he couldn't tell his little sister about that. "I'm done talking about this Speedy. I'll be back." 

He walked past her as she muttered, "That's what you said last time before I thought you were dead." 

Oliver stopped and turned, his face softening. "Thea."

Thea shook her head. "Don't Thea me. Go out, whatever. It's not like you're home anyway."

She was pushing his buttons. He wanted to be home but he just couldn't. He loved his mother and her but there was so much that needed to be done. He needed to make this city safe for the both of them and everyone else. "Thea." He hated lying to her, but he needed her not to worry. "I'm going out with someone. She's different.. not someone you would expect me." And why his mind went straight to Felicity, he didn't know why, but hopefully she didn't kill him for this.

Thea raised her eyebrow. "Really? She isn't some one night stand or leggy model to put on your arm?"

Oliver still cannot believe he was saying this. "She isn't some one night stand. She's very smart, and beautiful and doesn't take any of my crap."

Thea beamed. "I like the sound of her already. You should bring her by the mansion. I'd like to meet this mysterious woman. Ollie, you know you don't have to sneak out to see her. Just bring her here."

Ollie put a hand on het shoulder and slightly squeezed. "I'll think about it."  
He then walked past her and Roy and out the door. 

When he got to the parking lot, he was surprised to see Felicity's car there. He thought that was very strange because she was with Victor. Although he would never tell her, he didn't like him very much. He wasn't abusive, if he was, he would have put an arrow in him a long time ago. But Oliver couldn't put his finger on it. Ever since Victor and her moved in together, Felicity hasn't been the same. She always had this white light about her, but since then it's been dulled and he didn't like that. He knew she was taken, but he couldn't help but to be around her light. Felicity's light was able to shine down on his darkness. So when she moved in with him months ago, he felt something twinge in his stomach but ignored the feeling till it went away. But everytime he saw her, the twinge would come back.

Oliver put in the code and walked down the stairs. The first thing he heard was music blasting on Felicity's computers and turned to look to not find her at her chair. When he got to the bottom of the staircase, he looked around and when he spotted her figure curled up in a ball, he felt that twinge again.

Oliver then walked up to the computers and froze for just a second because her black lacy bra was over her keyboard. He had seen plenty of bras in his lifetime, but this was Felicity's. He should not be seeing this. Only Victor should be seeing this. 

Oliver quickly moved it and paused her music before he saw that she had put a deposit down on an apartment. He thought that was odd. Were they moving to a different apartment?

Oliver then looked down and saw an empty bottle of wine and frowned. Felicity usually never drank down here, especially a whole bottle. Something had to be wrong. She was sleeping here and not at her apartment.

Oliver then looked at Felicity and saw that she was wearing his coat. Something fluttered in his stomach at the sight. He didn't know what to call it, but he felt himself soften at the sight. Her usually determined features were now soft except for the little line on her forehand. Her glasses were wrapped up in her hair, amusing he thought to himself. When he looked down at her lips, he was a goner. The usually bright lipsticked lips, were bare and he never thought he saw anything more beautiful. He never thought of lips like this. But hers were so much different. They were beautiful.

Felicity stirred slightly and mumbled. "Ol.. ver.."

Oliver's eyes widened slightly. Was she saying his name? He wondered but he shook his head and kicked himself. He needed to get her to a bed. Not with him, but somewhere anywhere but here on the mats. So he decided to wake her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity confronts Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Thank you guys for the kind words!! Love you all!

Chapter 2

After a few hours, Felicity felt being slightly stirred.  
"Felicity?" 

Felicity groaned and turned over. "Not right now mom I'm sleeping. I can fix your phone tomorrow..." 

"Fe-lic-ity." The voice said again, but more pronounced.

At the voice she recognized, she sat up immediately and instantly regretted it. Her head throbbed like crazy and the lights were stinging her eyes. "Oliver...?" She then looked over wide eyed. There he was, crouched down looking at her with concern and confusion. 

"Are you okay?" He asked gently. When he came in and saw an empty bottle of wine and her sleeping on the mats, he was a little worrisome. 

Felicity scrambled to her feet and searched for her glasses that were not on her face. She didn't expect to see Oliver's hands reach up into her hair and start slightly pull at her hair. "Are they up there?"

Oliver looked down at her for a moment and stopped breathing. Mere inches they were, he was in her bubble. He swore he could smell of the wine that she had drank. He then cleared his throat and stepped back. "Yeah, they are."

Felicity untangled her glasses and when she put them on and immediately saw her bra on her keyboard, she was mortified. Oliver had probably seen it and she did not need her boss seeing her undergarments. "Frack!" She hurried past him and grabbed the bra before scurring to the bathroom to put it on. 

Moments later when she returned red faced with his jacket in her hands, she saw that Oliver patiently waited for her.

"Oliver... I'm so sorry..." she said not looking into his eyes.

Oliver frowned. "For what?" What could she be sorry for?

Felicity sighed. "Stealing your jacket, sleeping on the mats, which I probably drooled heavily on. You probably came here to get away and here you are cleaning my mess up."

Oliver stepped closer to her and he swore he could see her take a sharp inhale. "Hey, it's okay. I was just concerned about you. You're not at your apartment with Victor and you drank a whole bottle of wine down here and you never do."

At the mention of his name, Felicity couldn't help but let some tears fall. Her relationship was over with. Another man leaving her. She had put so much work, love, dedication to this man and yet he took her heart and snapped it in half.

Oliver saw the tears and his blood immediately boiled. "What happened." He said as calmly as he could. He swore if Victor laid a hand on her he was going to wish he was dead. 

Felicity wiped her tears and huffed a laugh without any humor before going to her computers and sitting. "It's over."

Oliver followed and grabbed a seat in front of her. "Did he hurt you?"

Felicity looked up at him. "Physically no, emotionally, yes." She played with her fingers. "I caught him cheating. I packed a suitcase and left. Threw the key at his stupid head." She groaned and put her head into her hands. "I didn't even get everything out of there. I just got everything I could in that suitcase."

"Felicity." 

At the mention of her name, she looked up. 

"I'm so sorry." Oliver said and laid a hand on her knee. "Do you want me to go over there and get the rest of your stuff so you don't have to see him?" Oliver would happily go and punch that asshole in the face.

Felicity gave him a small smile. Thankful that she had a protective man her life who wasn't attracted to her. "No, that's okay. I know you would want to punch him."

Oliver lightly smirked. "That a bad thing?"

At that Felicity let out a small laugh and he swore he saw the light in her get slightly brighter. 

"No, not bad. That's what I should have done, but I can replace all the stuff. I got the most important." 

Oliver shook his head. "No, let me go with you. You shouldn't have to replace all the things you have. You have my word I won't punch him unless you say so."

Felicity felt her chest get warm and before she knew it, she was hugging him tightly around the neck. "Thank you helping me. I know it's an inconvenience for you."

Oliver held her close and then put her at arms length. He put a stray hair behind her ear. "Felicity, you could never be an inconvenience to me. I'm happy to do this."

A slamming of the door, knocked them out of their trance before Oliver let go of her and back to his seat. 

"Hey... guys. Everything okay?" Asked Diggle as he reached the bottom of the staircase. He looked more closely at Felicity's face and frowned. "What's going on?"

Oliver looked at Felicity and then back at Diggle. "We are getting her stuff from Victor's apartment."

Diggle came over to her and bent down at her level. "Did he hurt you? Because if he did, I can make it look like an accident."

Felicity let out a laugh. "Oh Diggle... no.. that's very... thoughtful but no he didn't hurt me. It was just cheating. I just need to get my stuff and Oliver offered to help."

Diggle got up and put his hand to his chin. "Wouldn't that look a little odd? An ex showing up at their door with their boss?"

Felicity didn't actually think of that. "Oh... that's true."

Diggle then put a band on her shoulder. "But I am just Oliver's black driver. I can come and get it."

With a smirk on Oliver's face and stood up and clapped Diggle on his shoulder. "Thanks Dig." He then looked at Felicity's computer. "Did you find a new apartment?"

Felicity turned around to the monitors. "Yeah, I found one that is close to here and Queen Consolidated. I put down a deposit down before I got too crazy with the alcohol. But Ms. Fernandez says I can move in today so I can actually start putting stuff in it."

Diggle nodded. "Sounds good. We can take my truck to get your stuff. Oliver, do you want to meet us at the new apartment to set stuff up?"

Oliver gave Felicity a small smile and squeezed her hand. "Meet you guys there."

\-----------

When Felicity knocked on the door, she felt her heart go into her stomach. She didn't ever want to see Victor's face again but she needed to to get her stuff back. Luckily she had Diggle behind her. She knew Victor wouldn't try anything, but it was always good to have back up.

When Victor opened the door, shock was on his face at first.  
"Lissy! You came back!"

Felicitu pursed her lips to the side. "Yeah, don't call me that. I'm just here to pick up the rest of my stuff."

Victor grabbed her hand and sqeezed it. "Baby, but let me explain about yesterday. It's all a misunderstanding."

"Oh I'm sorry." Felicity said and swiped her hand back away before walking past him and into the apartment. "Did the brunette haired girl just slip into your mouth and you had to help her?"

Victor turned around to her and walked after her. "Felicity... look.. um.. I thought you were sleeping with your boss."

Felicity stopped in her tracks and knew she was about to loose her cool because her skin lit like a match. "Excuse me?!" 

Victor pointed a finger at her. "You heard me! You got promoted to Oliver Queen's secretary when you were in IT. Nobody does that Felicity. You're always working all the time and it's Oliver Queen. You know his reputation!"

Felicity was really on fire now. She walked up to him and slapped the finger away. "I got promoted because Mr. Queen needed someone he could trust in computer science. I was the best qualified. And for his reputation, he is a different person completely. I didn't know him before the island, but he has been nothing but professional towards me."

Victor scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and I bet he loved all those short skirts to get in between your legs easier."

Before Felicity knew it, her hand made contact with his cheek. "You're nothing but trash Victor. Assuming things to justify that you were the one inbetween some other girl's legs. You know what? I'm glad you cheated because it made me see the real you. The real snake in the grass." She looked up at Diggle who was leaning on the doorway with his arms crossed. "Diggle, escort this assbutt out of here while I pack my things if you don't mind."

Victor looked behind him and flinched. "Who's this? A new boy toy? Man you move on fast Felicity."

Felicity was about to say something back when Diggle had him against the wall in seconds. She was pretty sure he peed his pants.

"Boy, you might want to shut that big ass mouth of yours. I did time in Afghanistan and I've seen things only a soldier can know. Now if you don't want to end up in a ditch, I would suggest that you apologize to Miss Smoak and move the hell out of the way so we can pack her things. You feel me?"

Victor gulped and looked over at Felicity. "Sorry... I'm sorry."

After Diggle threw him on the ground, Victor wiped the sweat off his forehead and moved his black hair to the side. He then moved slowly over to the side wall and watched as Diggle and Felicity started putting the rest of her stuff into boxes that Diggle brought in his truck.

About an hour later, Felicity and Diggle had all her stuff into boxes and was on their way to her new apartment.

Felicity has her elbow on the center console with her head in her hand. She cannot believe the things he said about her and the fact he made up some stupid excuse to put the blame on her when she was the one who was faithful all this time. Two years of her life felt like they were wasted. She had feelings for Victor of course. She was with him for part of her life, but they said you could be with someone for two years and not be in love but be with someone for two months and feel something totally different. It was how they treated you. At least she knew now and she knew she deserved better.

"Im proud of you, you know?" Diggle said lightly bumping her elbow. "That was a pretty good slap and I'm proud of you standing up for yourself. You deserve better Felicity."

Felicity felt wetness on her cheeks and wiped it away. "Thanks... thank you for being there. I owe you big belly burger."

"I just might take you up on that. And I hope you know I'm always going to be there for you. You're like a sister to me Felicity. I'll always protect you. Right along with Oliver." Diggle then turned the corner and pulled up to her new apartment. 

As Felicity got out of the truck, she noticed Oliver's bike before she grabbed a box and headed inside. When she stepped inside, she found the empty walls comforting. It was a new place to start over. Start fresh.

"Felicity?" Oliver's voice echoed in one of the bedrooms. 

Felicity followed the voice and when she walked into the bedroom, she dropped the box she was holding, luckily it was one of her clothes boxes. What she saw made her want to burst into tears again. Here was Oliver Queen on the ground setting up a bed in her new room. There was also a vanity in the corner and a new dresser by the bed that he was setting up.

"Oliver... what... what..." In the first time in her life she was speechless. 

Oliver stood up and gave her a small smile. "Moving into your new place, I wanted you to have a place to sleep and some furniture. A couch for the living room is on its way, and I stocked the fridge full of food and some TV dinners for you too when you just want a a quick meal. And I got you some red wine on the cou--" 

He was interrupted by Felicity hugging him like her life depended on it. Oliver gave out a small laugh and lightly hugged her back. "I hope I'm not overstepping, I just wanted you to be move in ready."

Felicity was shaking now with tears rolling down her face. "It's too much Oliver... you've done so much.. and.. I don't deserve it. I mean I love it all, I do, but I will pay you back every cent."

Oliver held her at arms length and wiped her tears away. "I don't want you to pay me back. Think of this as a thank you for being with Diggle and I, for being part of the team."

"Well then, where's my present?" Diggle asked carefully places some boxes down on the ground 

Felicity shook her head and smiled. "You two are the best, I don't know what I would have done without you guys." 

"Likewise." Both Oliver and Diggle said at the same time. 

A few hours later, Felicity's kitchen, living room, and bedroom was complete. The new couch that Oliver ordered had arrived and it worked so well together with all the other things she had. He really did have great taste.  
When a a knock came at the door, Felicity was about to get up from the couch when Oliver beat her to it.

Oliver carefully looked out of the peephole before he opened the door. When he came back inside, he was holding a long thin tubular package. "Well apparently you ordered something."

Felicity widened her eyes. "Oh, I may have tipy ordered something. Let me see." She got off the couch and opened it. Inside was a poster. Felicity carefully unrolled it before she burst out into laughter.

Diggle looked over at Oliver with the same confused expression as him. 

"Im afraid to ask what it is." Diggle said getting up from the couch as well.

When Oliver finally saw, he just gave Felicity a look. "Really..."

Felicity looked at his face and broke out into another fit of laughter. "You should see your face right now."

"What? Felicity what-- oh my gosh. Now that's funny." Diggle said eyeing the poster.

"It's totally going up right now. In the living room." Felicity said as she grabbed some thumb tacks and getting up on the mini step ladder.

"Why you're living room?" Oliver asked as a bit of red tinted his cheeks.

"Well no one will come by here besides you two which sounds really weird." Felicity put the last thumb tack in and was about to step off the ladder when her heel slipped and she was falling forward until a pair of hands caught her at her hips and lifted her slightly.

Felicity looked down at Oliver and her breath caught. It sounded so cheesy but she felt like she was flying. "Wow. I feel like that woman in dirty dancing during the big finale except we're not in a movie and we aren't dancing so I guess-"

"I can just put you down?" Oliver asked as he slowly put her down to the ground.

For what felt like minutes, they just stood there looking at each other. She looked into his eyes and she felt safe, secure.  
When Oliver looked into her eyes, he felt peace and warmth.

Diggle rolled eyes own eyes and cleared his throat, causing them to separate quickly.

Felicity fixed her shirt and avoided Oliver's eyes. "Guess I should be more careful." She then looked up at the poster and smiled. "Yup, it's perfect."

Oliver crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at the poster. "Don't ever talk me into watching Robin Hood with you."

Felicity gave a small pout. "Aw. But this is perfect. This Robin Hood poster is the best."

Diggle smirked and looked at Oliver. "Yes it is."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! I didn't know what to do for a summary, but it's got lots of good stuff in there. I'm having to add some tags for this Chapter 😉

Two months later, Felicity was tracking more human trafficking sites. Last month Oliver, Diggle, and her were able to stop fifteen of the warehouses. They had saved a total of over two hundred people. It was a big win for Team Arrow and Felicity felt like a part of her was saving the world one key stroke at a time. 

Tonight Oliver and Diggle were out at an abandoned warehouse that had potentially ten young boys and girls who were taken away from their families. 

"Felicity, we got any guards on the outside?" Oliver asked through his comments.

Felicity checked the monitors. "You got two on the front side perimeter, three on the roof, and two on the backside. You should be at the location in about two minutes."

About two minutes later, Felicity heard arrows being shot and fists hitting flesh. She would never tell the boys, but it made her gag slightly when she heard everything.

"Diggle, on your right." Felicity said watching her monitors. She heard Diggle's gun go off. 

"Where to now Felicity?" Diggle asked. 

Felicity brought up a blue print of the building and compared it to the other screen she was watching. "Diggle, you're going to go down the hallway and to the left, most of the children are in there. Oliver, inside where you are, two body guards are watching the rest of the kids. Keep going... and there you are."

Felicity then heard more arrows being shot and heard Oliver grunting. Which definitely didn't help because it didn't sound like the type of grunting for hitting, it sounded something way more not platonic. Bad Felicity. She crossed her legs to ease the ache. She did not need to be thinking about her boss like that. Ever. Felicity then saw a figure running toward Oliver. "Oliver, on your left."

"I see him." Oliver said.

Felicity then heard a gunshot and then heard Oliver yell out in pain. She gasped and stood up. "Oliver!"

An arrow was shot through the air before she heard him grunt again. "I'm okay. Just a graze."

Felicity looked for any other guards before she started getting the medical supplies out. "You guys should be all in the clear. I've already dispatched Detective Lance and the police. Get out of there. Diggle, make sure Oliver is okay."

"Felicity, I'm fine." Oliver grunted out before he got onto his motorcycle.

"I'll stay with the kids until Lance gets here. Oliver I'll meet you at the club. Felicity, patch him up." Diggle said. "It's okay guys, you're safe now." He said to the kids, trying to calm them down.

\-----

When Oliver grunted down the staircase, Felicity met him at the bottom and took the other side of his weight. She grunted at his weight and put him over to where the medical supplies were at.

Oliver tried to unzip his jacket but Felicity swatted at his hands. 

He looked up at her and frowned. "Ow." He said in mock hurt.

Felicity raised an eyebrow and put his hood down slowly. She then peeled off his mask and stared into his piercing blue eyes. For moments, all they did was stare at each other. They didn't even need words. Something was sparking between them but neither one of them acknowledged it.

Oliver wanted to just lean in and kiss her, but he knew he couldn't do that. He couldn't taint the white light that was Felicity. So what he did to end the trance was grunt in pain because he did need to get patched up.

Felicity shook her head. "Sorry.." She then unzipped his jacket carefully before she started cleaning his wound. It wasn't too deep but he was going to need stitches. 

Oliver winced at her cold hands but relished in the feeling of what her touch could do to him. He sent shivers up and down his body.

Felicity got out the needle and thread and bent down on one knee. She took one look up at him. "Ready?"

Oliver simply nodded. He thought if he spoke, he would be afraid of how his voice would sound. 

As she started stitching, every now and then he would flinch. "Sorry." She would always mutter.

When it was finished, she placed a bandage over the wound and stepped back. "All done."

Oliver nodded and stood up before putting a shirt on. When he saw Felicity throwing away the bloody rags, he walked up to her and gently put a hand on her arm. When she turned his way, he knew what he wanted to say, but it just wouldn't come out of his mouth so he said something lame instead. "Um... thank you."

Felicity gave him a small smile. "You're welcome. I guess I'm getting pretty good at patching you guys up."

Oliver gave a small smile to her back and let go of her. "Yeah.. I'm sorry you have to do that all the time."

Felicity shrugged and cleaned up the rest of the supplies. "I've gotten used to it. The first time I saw your blood," She shivered at the thought. "Yeah, it freaked me out, but now it's fine. I swear I've patched you up so many times I should be able to get a license of some sort."

Oliver chuckled lightly. "Yeah.." He rubbed the back of his head. "So... have you had any more luck with the searches?"

Felicity nodded and walked back to her computers. She sat in the chair and pulled up information on the three screens. "The one you guys took down was the last one of the Smith's Organization. I've been tailing another trafficking this other Organization and they follow single people from class reunions." 

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "That sounds really odd and random."

Felicity typed a few key strokes. "Bad guys are getting more creative. From all the class reunions these guys hit in the past few weeks, the next one they will likely hit is..." Felicity widened her eyes and paused.

Oliver looked down at her confused. "Where is it going to be?"

Felicity pulled up the invitation that was sent to her email three months ago. "It's my reunion."

Realization came over Oliver. "You're not going alone Felicity."

Felicity blew out a breath and shook her head. "I did have a plus one but thanks to Victor I don't have one."

Spinning her chair to face him, Oliver looked right into her eyes. "I'm going with you. I'll be your plus one."

Her heart was racing. Oliver Queen being her plus one... wait. Felicity shook her head and stood. "Oh, no way. There is already rumors going around that you fool around with me after hours and that I only got the promotion by sleeping with you. Showing up to my reunion as my plus one will only make it worse."

Oliver squeezed her hand. "Look, I'm sorry to put this on you. People are pathetic who have nothing better to do than gossip. I can go as your plus one and this will be strictly platonic. Diggle would have to stay here to watch over the city. But we have to stop the human trafficking. We have to do it together. If it makes you feel better, I won't even dance with you."

She lifted an eyebrow at that. "Really? Not even a dance?"

Oliver smiled and gave her a small wink. "Nope, and I can always give a donation to the school so it can look like a business proposition. It'll be okay Felicity." 

Diggle came down the stairs and nodded at the both of them. "Lance got them. The families are meeting him at the police station to pick them up. Luckily most of them weren't there for that long. So what's next on the agenda?"

Felicity shut her computers off and stood. "I say Big Belly Burger. We deserve it."

"Sounds good to me. Oliver, you coming?" 

Oliver grabbed a change of pants and nodded. "I'll meet you guys there. I have to take care of a few things for the weekend."

"See you there." Felicity said and gave him a small smile as he returned one back to her.

\----------

"So what's this weekend?" Diggle asked sipping some of his water.

Felicity swallowed her French fries and gave a little cough before wiping the salt off her fingers with a napkin. "My reunion. I tracked another human trafficking ring. They take single people from reunions. They are supposed to hit mine next."

Diggle frowned. "Shouldn't we just shut the reunion down."

Felicity played with one of her fries. "We should, but we have to catch these people before it gets worse."

Diggle nodded and gave a playful smirk. "Oliver's going with you?"

Felicity's cheek immediately turned red and she looked up at him. "He's going there to stop the people Dig." She looked down shyly. "And he will be my plus one."

Diggle chuckled to himself. He always found it fun to tease her and Oliver. He totally put them together, even if both of them were never going to admit the feelings they had for each other. "Okay, I'll be here to watch the city while you guys are gone. But I will help you guys however I can while you're over there."

"Thanks Diggle."

The door opened to find Oliver walking in. He smiled at both of them before he slid in the booth next to Diggle. Oliver ordered a burger and looked at Felicity with her red tinted cheeks. She was embarrassed by something and tilted his head to the side. "Everything okay?"

Felicity looked at him and nodded. "Yup... you got everything situated?"

Oliver took out a paper and handed it to her. "Got us a flight at eight a.m."

Felicity groaned. "Eight a.m? Are you trying to kill me?" 

Oliver raised an eyebrow and gave a little laugh. He knew she wasn't exactly a morning person. "Not trying to kill you. I just wanted to get out there early so we could shop for a dress for you."

"Oliver, I already had one picked out." She finished her burger and wiped the grease off her hands. "I was going to wear that gold one that you bought months ago."

Oliver dug into his meal that came and shook his head. "Nope, you need something better."

At that she rolled her eyes. "Fine, but I get to pick."

Oliver smirked and winked at her. "Deal."

Diggle looked back and forth at them and sighed. They were hopeless. Every since Felicity dumped Victor and good thing, she was happier, more free. But he saw the stolen glances she ans Oliver made at each other and hopefully this reunion would be something in perspective for them. They had to see that they were good for each other and made the other one better. But who know, they were both clueless.

\-------  
Day of the reunion

When Felicity's alarm ran at six am, she groaned and hit the snooze button and curled back into her warm blankets. When she drifted back off to sleep, she saw Oliver in her sleep. 

He had her up against a wall and his hands roamed everywhere. They were at her neck first as he kissed her senseless, like she was the air that he needed to breathe. His hands then roamed down the sides of her waist, goosebumps followed and Felicity moaned in his mouth.

"Oliver." She moaned out as she grabbed the lapels of his tux. "More.." she moaned again.

"Felicity.." He whispered her name, her warm breath tickled his ear. Oliver then roamed his hands over her ass before he lifted her up and moved her legs to wrap around his waist. He could feel her heat through his pants and that made him even harder. Kissing her like this felt like a movie in itself. 

Felicity moaned more loudly as she felt his hardness right at her core. "Oliver.." She was about to rub her self against him when Felicity's phone rang in her ear.

Felicity woke with a start and looked at her phone to see Oliver's picture. She took a breath and groaned. She did not want to talk to him right after she had a fantasy dream about him which she should not be having.

When she answered, she cleared her throat. "Hello?"

She could hear him slightly chuckle. "You up now? Cutting it a little close Felicity."

Felicity frowned and looked at her clock on the wall and gasped as she saw it was seven a.m. "Frack! I'm coming." She pulled the sheets off of her body and turned on her lights. "Give me five minutes and I'll be at the foundry."

"You don't have to meet me there. I'm actually at your apartment. I brought breakfast."

Felicity paused and widened her eyes. "You're here?"

Oliver paused before he answered. "Yeah, that okay? Can you let me in?"

Felicity threw on a pair of plaid shorts took a brush to her hair. "Sure, be right there." She then hung up the phone and put it on her bed before going over to the door and opened it to find Oliver with a clear container filled with bear claws and a cheese danish. Her mouth watered. Not at Oliver, but the breakfast. Totally the breakfast. "Come in. Sorry, I over slept."

Oliver couldn't help but look down at her thin blue top to see that she was not wearing a bra. He closed his eyes and looked back up at her. Did she always go to sleep without one? Shut up Oliver, stop thinking about it. "It's okay." He then moved past her and put the container on the table. 

Felicity had seen him look down and turned a bright shade of red before she closed the door behind him and practically ran to the bedroom. "Since we will have time, I'll take a shower at the hotel. Just let me get dressed. I packed last night so five minutes I promise."

Oliver sat down on the couch and looked up and the poster and squinted his eyes at it. She still had it up. "Take all the time you need."

Like she said, five minutes later, Felicity was wearing a pair of jeans and a light pink top. Oliver looked up at her and tilted his head to the side in amusement.

Felicity looked at him and looked down at her outfit. "What?"

Oliver closed his eyes and smiled before he stood. "It's just I don't think I've ever seen you in jeans. You look nice."

Felicity blushed and grabbed her suitcase. "Thanks, you look good too. Not that you ever look bad because you never do. Especially in a tux. Wow. Okay.. gonna stop talking. You ready to go?"

Oliver nodded and grabbed her luggage. "Yup, let's go. Grab the breakfast."

Felicity grabbed the container and followed him out the door.

\------

Their way to Oliver's jet was mostly silent. Felicity crossed her legs and blew out a breath. That dream she had between them was hot and it made her question everything. But she knew one thing, Oliver would never go for her. The geeky IT girl that helps him help save the world. Yeah right. If she looked like Laurel Lance, then maybe she would have a chance, but not in this lifetime.

Oliver looked over at her in question. "You doing okay? Nervous about the reunion?"

Felicity shook her head and turned up the heat slightly. "The reunion no, the human traffickers yes. It just scares me to think we will be in the middle of it."

Oliver reached over and squeezed her hand slightly. "I'll be right there the entire time. Either in my tux or the green suit. Now pass me one of the bear claws."

Felicity giggled and handed him one. The way he ate it, she wanted to be that bear claw. The way his jaw moved as he ate and how he used his tongue to get the leftover icing that was traced on his lips. Darn it, Felicity. Stop looking. So the only thing she could put her mind at ease was eat the strawberry Danish he got for her. Because it was her favorite. 

As they climbed aboard the jet, Felicity's phone started to ring. When she saw Diggle's name, she answered. "Yes?"

Oliver gave the luggage to the flight attendant and walked up the stairs with Felicity in tow. 

"You guys on your way up into the sky. You know there is such thing as a mile high club." Diggle said with humor laced around his words. 

Felicity's face turned red and her heart pounded into her chest. "John Diggle!" She squeaked. 

Diggle laughed. "I'm just kidding Felicity, have a safe trip."

Oliver had looked back at Felicity as they boarded the jet and watched her as she climbed in the seat across from him. He wondered what they were talking about.

"We will. I have my searches going automatically so you won't need to touch my babies unless there is an emergency and you can't figure something out. Okay. Bye John."

When she hung up the phone, she saw Oliver eyes her intently. "Everything okay?"

"Yup." She said popping the "p" at the end. She then settled down and smiled at the attendant who offered some champagne. She gladly took a class and sipped on it. It was a nice sweet and bubbly. "Wow, this is great."

Oliver smiled at her and went to his phone to check in with his sister. When he saw her face lighting up the screen, he groaned but answered it anyways. "Yes, Speedy?"

"Ollie! Where are you going? I heard you were taking out the jet."

Oliver looked over at Felicity who had her laptop open and doing her searches. "I'm going out of state. I should be back by Monday."

There was a pause before he heard her voice again. "Is this a business trip?"

Oliver cleared his throat and looked away from Felicity. "Yes and no."

He could hear her huff out a breath. "Is your special someone going with you?"

Oliver let out an exhausted sigh. "Yes.. we are going to her reunion."

Oliver heard his sister squeal and had to remove the phone from his ear for a second before Thea started talking again. "That's awesome Ollie! Say hi to her for me and enjoy your time!"

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Bye Speedy." He hung up the phone and wiped his hands down his face. Did his sister have to be so giddy?

"Everything okay in the Queen family?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah, uh.. I kind of need to tell you something." Oliver said as the tip of his cheeks turned a pale shade of pink. "I told Thea that you and I were seeing each other."

Felicity's eyes were as wide as saucers. She would stand up, but she was already buckled in. "I'm sorry, I thought I didn't hear you correctly. Your sister thinks we are dating??!" 

Oliver looked at the front of the plane before looking at her. "She doesn't know it's you. I just told her that I was seeing someone who is beautiful, smart, and who doesn't put up with my crap and your name just came to mind. I'm sorry."

Felicity set the glass down. "But why did my name come up?"

"Because you are all of those things Felicity. I don't see how you don't see it."

Felicity shook her head. "Oh you're lucky I don't have something to throw at you." She then took a breath and went back to her computer. "It'll be fine, it's a ruse just like this plus one deal. You're here for me and I can be there for you later in life where your mother and sister don't try to kill me."

Oliver looked at her confused. "Why would they try to kill you?"

Felicity sighed and looked over at him. "I'm not Laurel Lance. I didn't grow up with you. I'm the nerdy IT girl who helps with you and your Arrowness. You can't say that you would actually be attracted to me."

When the light came on for them to move around the cabin, Oliver got up and moved next to her and into her seat. "Who says I'm not." He took one of her hairs and placed it behind her ear. "Who says I don't like Felicity Smoak just the way she is."

Felicity's breath caught in her throat and she gulped when he put the hair behind her ear. Just the soft touch of his fingers on her ear sent shivers down her spine. "But... I'm not Laurel."

For a split second Oliver looked down at her lips and then back up at her. "I don't want Laurel." He said firmly. Couldn't she see that she was the perfect woman was sitting right in front of him? But because she was Felicity Smoak, he couldn't do what he wanted to do so badly. So instead he just lightly kissed her cheek and went back to his seat. "We should be there in about two hours." He wasn't trying to give her the cold shoulder, but he knew that she deserved better than him.

When his lips met her cheek, all she could do was not breathe for an eternity before she finally let out a breath. Her ears rang and she felt a heat scorch down her body. All from a small kiss on her cheek. Oh, she was a gonner for sure. But when he went back to his seat, she felt like she was doused with cold water. Yes, he didn't want Laurel, but he deserved someone better than her. 

So Felicity turned to the window and put in her headphones as she listened to the music she downloaded for the trip and searched for more information on the human trafficking ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gets her dress and runs into someone she did not want to see. Then her and Oliver have a moment as they get ready for the reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years!! Here is a chapter for you guys. I had a lot of fun writing this one but will have so much more fun writing the next one. Hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 4

7 hours till the reunion

Felicity felt the spray of the hot water trickle down her body. She was getting the last of the shampoo out her hair as she racked her brain how else the human trafficking ring collected people. That sounded ugly. Collected. 

She sighed and turned off the water. When she got out of the shower and put a towel around herself, her mind wandered to Oliver. Here she was, naked in a bathroom while he was a mere ten or so feet away. Oliver had booked the same room, but with two beds. She was very thankful. 

Oliver thought it would be better to stay in the same room just in case...

Felicity widened her eyes and practically ran out of the bathroom. "I know how the human trafficking is kidnapping people!" 

When she came to see Oliver halfway on putting his pants with his shirt off, staring right at her. She tried, for the record she did try to not look at his manhood, but it was right there. Now she could put the debate that was in her own head to rest on whether he wore boxes or briefs. But she should not know that.

Felicity knew she was taking to long to answer because Oliver had put the rest of his pants on and was looking at her and waiting for her answer. But mostly, she could see a twinge of pink to his cheeks. "Felicity?"

Felicity shook her head and looked up at him as her blush ran down her whole body. "Sorry. Um oh right! So people book these hotels for the reunion. Hotels book off most rooms around the reunion. I think the people who are kidnapping them are going to the hotels and taking them because usually if you're going to a reunion, you don't always have a plus one so I bet these people search the hotels. That's how they get the first round of victims."

Oliver pulled on a shirt and paced the floor, thinking about all her words. He then faced her and nodded. "That sounds like a good theory. Felicity, can you check the cameras of the hotels of the last reunion that was here and check for today. See if we can cross reference any more faces. We're you able to get any more information on who's running this?"

Felicity walked over to her computer and opened it up to a man with long blonde hair, a long face and brown eyes. "Say hello to Dan Michael. He's been in jail for attempted kidnapping, rape, adult. You name it, this guy is not someone you want to mess with but he has not seen you in your suit. Are you ready for tonight?"

Oliver nodded and tried not to sound like he was having trouble breathing. Here was Felicity Smoak in a towel. Naked under the towel with wet hair that clung to her body. Her long legs poked out from the towel and couldn't stop the dream he had whenever she was in the shower. He dreamt of him in there with her. Their wet bodies colliding against each other. His hands roamed her body, touching every inch of her, memorizing each dimple, every freckle, to every curve she had. He had her pressed up against the wall with her long legs wrapped around his waist as he pounded.. Oliver shook his head of the dream and cleared his throat. "Felicity, did you want to get dressed first?"

Felicity looked down at the towel and widened her eyes before nodding. "I'll be right back." 

Felicity got back into the bathroom and shut the door. She leaned against it and took a deep breath. It should not be this hard to be around him. She's seen him plenty of times shirtless. But she has never seen him in his underwear and damn, that made her insides go to goo. "Damn it Felicity. Get it together." She whispered to herself.

Taking a deep breath, she finally took off the towel and got dressed in record time. She then blow dried her hair and stepped out of the bathroom to see Oliver on the phone.

"Yeah, Dan Michael. Felicity is running facial recognition and cross referencing anything she can find " Oliver looked over at her and nodded before sitting on his bed. "Yeah, about six more hours till the reunion."

Felicity sat back down at her computer and began more searches. She could feel Oliver's gaze on her and it took everything in her to not look back at him. She had to focus.

"Diggle. You know that can't happen. I know. Yes. I will. I'll have eyes on her the entire time Dig. Okay. Bye." Oliver hung up thr phone and was about to stand when another call came. He sighed and answered it. "Yes, Thea? No, not yet. We've been busy. Not that kind if busy Thea. I'll make sure she gets one. Don't worry. Okay, bye." He hung up the phone and ran his hands over his face. "We still haven't gotten you a dress."

Felicity cursed under her breath. "I forgot about that. Ugh, but I need to do these searches." She typed a few things and looked at Oliver. "These searches are running. I can be quick. Just give me an hour. Will you be okay?"

Oliver gave her a small smirk. "I'll be fine. I actually need to check out your gymnasium. Look at all the vantage points and make my donation there. Take your time Felicity, as you said the searches are running on their own. You'll be fine for a couple hours. And-" he took out his credit card and handed it to her. "Buy the dress and shoes with this."

Felicity stared at the card. "Uh..."

Oliver gave her a knowing look. "Just take it."

She hesitated but then took it. "Okay. I'll be back."

"See you soon."

\-----------

When Felicity looked through the dresses, an attendant came by. 

"Hello, did you need any help?" The woman was tall, blonde hair, and green eyes. She was beautiful.

Felicity looked at her sheepishly. "Im trying to find a dress for a reunion."

The woman smiled and pointed over to some dresses on the rack. "Are you going for fun, flirty, sexy, or all three?"

Felicity blushed. She didn't want to sound self centered but she wanted to impress the other fellow classmates. Show off her accomplishments. "Um, all three if possible?"

The woman looked her up and down and smiled. "Are we looking to impress someone?"

She knew Oliver's came to mind, but she didn't want to be that girl who needed to impress a man. She could do that with her brain.  
"I don't want to impress him with my body."

"Of course, but a dress like this, will want that certain someone to think about you a different way. A good way. There's nothing wrong with feeling sexy, we are women, we should be able to be smart and sexy and you my dear, are. So try this red one on, it will be as they say, 'the one.' "

Felicity looked at the dress and widened her eyes. It was beautiful, but would it be beautiful on her? She took the dress and went into the dressing room. The dress had fit like a glove. As she looked in the mirror, the dress had a sweetheart neckline that showed a little bit of her cleavage. Not too much, but just enough for a peak. The straps were off the shoulder and laced in the back. The dress came all the way down to the floor. It hugged her curves in all the right places and she had to admit it made her ass look amazing. The red silk really was perfect. All she had to do was buy it. 

Felicity walked out of the dressing room and to the lovely woman who helped her find the dress. She did not notice at first, but the dress had a slit going up her leg, and she stared down at his. The slit went all the way up to half her thigh.

"Wow, you look like a vision my dear." She said beaming at her.

Felicity smiled and did a small twirl. She thought Oliver would definitely approve, not that she needed it. She then heard a gasp and looked at the front door to find the one girl she was not looking forward to seeing. Melody Delca.

"Gothica? Is that you?" Melody said coming over to her. It looks like she still kept the platinum blonde hair and fake nails. 

Felicity swallowed. She hasn't been called that name in a while. "Melody, yes... it's Felicity."

Melody looked her over and smirked. "Damn, about time you grew out of that goth faze."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "That was a long time ago."

Melody swiped her hand. "Oh, I know. I just can't believe it. How are you? What do you do now? How's Victor?"

"I'm fine. I actually work at Queen Consolidated. I was in IT but now I'm Mr. Queen's secretary and IT expert and Victor and I broke up."

Melody widened her eyes. "Wait, the Oliver hunk Queen? And secretary, that's a shame, looks like you're only there for a certain thing then right? To please him?"

Felicity felt her skin get hot. "No, I'm not. Mr Queen and I have a strictly platonic relationship."

Melody gave a little laugh. "But of course. So, you didn't bring anyone for your plus one then?"

Looking at the ground and then back up at her, Felicity folded her arms. "I did. It's Mr. Queen. He had some business to do here and he's making a donation to the school."

"Wow, that's amazing. Well Gothica, I guess I'll see you there. Make sure to set me up a dance with Mr. Queen, since that is your job. You'll nothing but just a secretary, better put your skills there sweetheart." Melody gave her a small wave and walked back out the door.

When the hateful woman was gone, Felicity walked back into the dressing room and sat down on the seat. A few tears came to her eyes, but she refused to let them fall, for her to win.

"Felicity?" The attendant asked coming to the room and knocking on the door. "I wouldn't let her get to you. I say she is just jealous that you're so beautiful. Buy the dress and show her up at the reunion. I'll throw in a pair of shoes for you. I hate woman who think they are better than everyone." 

Felicity took off the dress and put her regular clothes on before walking out of the room. "I'll take the dress, the shoes, and a red tie."

The attendant smiled and took the dress, got her shoe size, and got a red plain silk tie. When she was all done, she hugged the woman and walked out the store. She heard her phone ring and picked it up.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked.

"You find a dress?" Oliver asked.

Felicity looked down at the bag and smiled. "Yup. I should be back at the hotel in about ten minutes. How did it go at the gym?"

"Good, I scoped everything out and put some cameras up as well. Did you want to pick up something to eat before we go to this thing?"

Felicity looked down the street and saw a Chinese restaurant and smiled. "I'll pick up Chinese. Egg rolls."

"You know me too well." He said and she could hear the smile in his voice. It made her happy that she could still make him smile.

"I'll see you soon." She then hung up the phone and ordered their Chinese.

\------

When she got back to the hotel, she laid out their lunch/dinner and began looking over the searcher her computer had for her. When she took a bite of her egg roll, she widened her eyes at the seaches. There was about four men in the ring, she was able to get all of their faces in her facial recognition program. She had all the names, faces. She was definitely getting somewhere. Since Oliver set up the cameras in the gym, she was able to link up to them with her program so that way if they showed up, her and Oliver would know. She lifted her hand in the hair and pumped a fist. "Yesh!" She said would a moutb full of egg roll.

Oliver then walked in and chuckled at the sight. "Everything good?"

Felicity swallowed the egg roll and nodded. When she brought him up to speed with everything, he beamed done at her. "That's great. Good work, Felicity." 

She sat back and started to eat her fried rice. "Thanks. So when we are done here, we should be able to get ready for this thing."

Oliver nodded and started eating his own egg rolls. "Sounds good to me."

\------

Felicity was doing the last curl in her hair in the bathroom when she heard Oliver call out. "You got me a tie?"

"Yup! It'll match. If that's okay." She finished the last curl and walked out of the bathroom. To grab her dress. 

Oliver was tying the tie and gave her a small smile. She didn't see her hair curled all the time, but she looked beautiful. He couldn't wait to see her dress. 

Felicity grabbed it and went back to the bathroom. When she put it back on again, Felicity looked in the mirror and beamed at herself. She was truly a sight to behold. Suck it Melody. Now for the big reveal to Oliver. Felicity put on some lipstick before she opened the door. "Okay, I need an honest opinion." She asked walking out.

Oliver turned around and felt his whole body still. Felicity's hair was cascaded down in a blonde waterfall. The dress, now that dress radiated her beauty. It hugged her curves with delicacy. Somehow it made her legs even longer, and speaking of legs, he saw the slit of the dress that went up all the way up her leg and stopped in the middle of her thigh. Oliver felt like he couldn't breathe. It was another reason he could not be with her. Her light was so bright, you almost needed sunglasses. In that dress, her confidence shined through. 

"Oliver?" She asked nervously. Did she look that bad?

"Um.. wow. Felicity.." Great Oliver, that sounded lame. "I don't deserve you."

Felicity frowned. Did she hear him right. "What?"

Oliver shook his head and walked up to her and held her hand. "Sorry, you look beautiful. Breath taking, actually."

Felicity blushed. Breath taking? That was something she never heard anyone say to her. "Thanks.. are you.. ready to go?"

Oliver dropped her hand and grabbed her shoes. "I am. Let's get you in these and we'll be ready." He then got down on his knee and was able to put the first one on with ease. Now with the other one, it was with the leg that was exposed. As he put the straps around her ankle, he was very aware when she put a hand on his shoulder for balance. He was very aware that her long leg was right there. He wanted to take his hand and slowly move them up her soft leg. He wanted to feel the heat her body gave off when he got closer to her thigh. To be able to plant kissed going up until he- Oliver gave a small cough and finished clasping shoe together. What was wrong with him?

Felicity had felt fire stirring as he worked on her shoes. When he got to the one with her leg exposed, she had to bite her lip to not let out the little moan that wanted to come out. His hot breath was giving her goose bumps, not to mention not helping the heat that she was feeling at a certain place. She could have stayed here all night just watching him, but they had a job to do. Whenever he was done, Felicity cleared her throat and stepped back. "Thanks.. um.. ready to go?"

Oliver stood back up and nodded. He turned away from her and grabbed a box out of his bag. He then walked back over to her and opened it up to show a single tear drop necklace.

"Oliver..." she said and put a hand over the necklace. "It's beautiful, but why are you giving me it?"

Oliver took it out of the case and moved behind Felicity before his hands moved away her hair. He put the necklace on and lightly put his hands on her shoulders. "While it's beautiful, it's also a tracking device. If something were to happen.."

Felicity turned around to face him and held his hands. "Nothing will happen to me. Like you said, you're going to be there the whole time. I trust you." 

Oliver walked closer to her and leaned his head on hers and breathed in. He closed his eyes and cupped her cheeks. She moved in closer to him and felt her hands go to his side. He flinched at first, but then welcomed it. "Felicity... I'm not good enough for you..."

Felicity could feel her heart thumping in her chest. They were so close that she could hear his heartbeat and why was he saying he wasn't good enough for her? "Oliver... I'm not good enough for you."

Oliver lifted his head up and looked at her confused. "You not good enough? How wrong you are." He put a misplaced hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek. "You're everything to me Felicity.. which is why I can't be with you... I'm damaged goods. You trust me.. but everyone that gets close to me, something happens."

Felicity looked into his deep blue eyes in sadness. "Why can't be I be the one person who brings something good? Oliver.. you are more than enough.. You're everything to me. Why can't you see that?" 

Oliver then pulled away and walked away from her. He looked out the window and to the city. "Because Felicity, I'm a monster.. the things I've done... I'm poision."

Felicity felt cold when he left, but she turned to him. "Well, what if I'm the antidote. All I see is the good you've done. I don't see a monster, I see the man who has saved countless lives, who has so much love for his family, I see the man, scars and all, and I see a man, who I've fallen hard for." 

Oliver turned around at her words and walked back to her.

" Oliver... I'm in lo-" She was cut off by Oliver's phone ringing.

Oliver looked like he wanted to destroy the phone before he picked it up. "What." He practically growled. 

Felicity put a hand to her forehead and looked anywhere but at him. Did she just admit her feelings for him? What the hell was she thinking? But did he feel the same way? Did he love her? He said she was everything to him but... what did he really feel?

"We're on our way, and Diggle? Your timing sucks. Nothing, we're going." He hung up the phone and put it back in his jacket pocket. "We have to go."

Felicity nodded and grabbed her purse before she felt his hand on her arm. He looked down at her with certainty. "Our conversation isn't done yet." He then kissed her hand and walked out the door as he held it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion Time!!

Chapter 5

As they rode in the car together, Felicity couldn't help but twist her hands together, a nervous tick she had. Had she almost said that she loved him? Maybe this whole thing was bringing them closer. She never imagined that that man sitting right next to her could have actual feelings for her. 

"Did you ever find anything about the hotels?" Oliver asked as he stopped at a red light.

"No, it didn't pan out. None of my facial recognition software got any of the men in any of thr hotels." She checked her phone. Ten minutes till the reunion. "Let's hope they show up so we can catch them."

Oliver didn't answer, only nodded in agreement. 

When they pulled up the school, Felicity unbuckeled her seatbelt, and then had her hand on the door handle when she felt Olivers arm go to her and lightly turn her to face him. "What's up?" She asked.

Oliver took her hand and lightly squeezed it. "If anything happens in there.."

Felicity squeezed his hand back. "We'll be okay and if something happens to me," she laid a hand on the necklace that he gave her. "You can always find me with this."

Oliver then pressed a light kiss on the inside of her wrist which made Felicity melt. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that. Let's go."

\-------

Once they got inside, Felicity checked in at the table and stuck the name nag on her dress. When she looked back at Oliver's name nag, she couldn't help but smirk. It read, 'Felicity Smoak's plus 1.'

"Nice."

Oliver Queen smirked and went by her ear to whisper in her ear. "We need to have our conversation after this, don't forget."

Felicity shivered as she felt his hot breath on her. "I wouldn't forget." She whispered back.

Oliver was about to say something back when, a girl squealed as she ran up to Felicity.

"Lissy!" Said one of the girls. She had her red hair pulled up in a tight bun and she was wearing a short blue sequin dress.

Felicity's smile widened and she hugged the girl. "Amanda!" She held her at arms length. "It's so good to see you! What have you been up to?"

Amanda smiled wide at her old friend. "I'm a professor at M.I.T now and I love it! What are you up to?"

Felicity felt deflated. How could she say she was only Oliver Queen's executive assistant?

Oliver walked into their little bubble and flashed the Queen grin. "Felicity is the new head of our Applied Sciences Division."

Felicity widened her eyes and looked back at him. What did he just say? Was this just to appease Amanda or was he actually serious?

Oliver just looked down at her and gave a small wink. Honestly, he should have done it a long time ago. Felicity was the smartest person he knew. In this way she wouldn't just be is executive assistant, she could put her skills where they needed it aside from what they did at night.

Amanda's jaw dropped. "Lissy! That's amazing. And is this your boss?"

At that, Felicity's cheeks turned red. "Yes.. he's..."

"For the donation right? I think it's amazing what you're doing Mr. Queen. The donation to the science program will do wonders for the students here."

"Yes, I think it will too. Amanda, very nice meeting you." Oliver shook her hand and gave a small smile. "If you will excuse me ladies, I think I need to see how everything is going on stage for my presentation." He looked at Felicity with a known look and she nodded her head in understanding. 

When he left her side, Amanda elbowed Felicity. "Oliver hotness Queen Felicity?! Please tell me you're banging that."

Felicity felt hot and shook her head. "No, no I'm not. He's just here for the donation."

"And... for you... I can see the way he looks at you Lissy. Guys who are smitten look at women like that. Lissy, don't sell yourself short. You've got beauty and the brains. You're a knockout. He'd be lucky to have you." 

"Too bad it's only platonic right?" Melody said with a martini in her hand. She wore a way too short silver gown that probably didn't cover her ass all the way.

Felicity bit her lip to say something she would regret. She hated this woman. A bully in high school, a bully now. Some things never changed. But Felicity decided to take the high road. "Well that is up to him and I. I'm the head the Applied Sciences Division now."

Melody's smirk only grew. "Wow, how many blow jobs did that take? Maybe I can find a job at your work and be promoted that quick too."

"Hey, I wouldn't be such a bitch to her. At least she has a career and she's worked her ass off for it. While you just married for money. You're nothing but a gold digging where, Melody." Amanda said crossing her arms.

Melody just rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just know Gothica, he would never fall for you. You're just another notch on his bedpost." 

Whenever she walked away, Felicity wanted to take that drink and shove it in her face. A notch on his bedpost? No, Oliver had real feelings for her. She just got so angry she wanted to cry and she hated that she did because a mean girl like that shouldn't win. She shouldn't even care because at night, she worked with the man who saves his city. Who saves countless lives. Melody can't say that.

Felicity was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't even feel Oliver's hand on her shoulder. 

"Fe-lic-ity." He said and turned her head towards him with his hand. "You okay?"

Felicity nodded. "I'm fine."

Oliver frowned. "The truth, please."

"It was just Melody. Old bully. She's just jealous of Felicity Mr. Queen. But I ripped a new one in her." Amanda said before Felicity could open her mouth.

Oliver held out his hand and she shook it. "Thank you, and you can call me Oliver. Thank you for sticking up for her while I was gone."

Felicity frowned at him. "I don't need you sticking up for me Oliver. She doesn't need any more amo." She then squeezed the clutch in her hand and walked away from him and to one of the tables.

"Felicity." He called out after her. When she didn't turn around, he pulled her by her arm gently to get her to stop walking. When he turned her around, she had tears in her eyes but refused to let them fall. He immediately cupped her cheeks. "What's going on?"

"Am I just another conquest to you? Am I just someone for you so you won't be lonely? Because Oliver, I can't take another heartbreak... I can't."

"Felicity.." He said sadly. Didn't she see that she was the brightest light to him? That she's the only woman that occupies his every thought? "You are not a conquest nor will you ever be. You are the light of my life. You're not just the sun, but you're the the moon. You light even the darkest part of me."

The loud thumping of music could not be heard because Oliver's words echoed in her ears. She loved this man more than life itself and now he was saying that she was his sun and moon. She loved him. Every part, every scar, she loved him.

"Dance with me." Oliver said grabbing her hand.

Felicity lifted a single brow. "What? I thought you said you wouldn't dance with me?"

Oliver moved her closer to the dance floor and then close to his body. "Maybe I changed my mind." He then pulled her in the middle of the dance floor and smiled down at her. As he put his hands on her waist, Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You sure you want to be seen dancing with me?" Felicity asked as she felt the tiny hairs on the back of his head.

Oliver frowned as he swayed their bodies to the music. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because I'm me. Felicity Smoak. The girl who-"

Oliver stopped swaying and looked into her eyes. "The girl whom I just said was the light of my life? Yeah, I want to be seen dancing with her. Because the girl I have in my arms right now makes life worth living, she's the best thing."

Felicity wanted to up and cry right there, but that would not be pretty. She somehow felt whole, like someone had filled her bucket all the way up to the brim, not just a splash, not just half way, all the way. He filled it all the way up and then some. This man, she really had fallen hard for and here he was saying the same thing to her. So what was stopping her?

Oliver then started to sway them again. "So, does that answer your question, Felicity?" He smiled and moved with her across the room. "You look beautiful by the way." 

Felicity blushed and moved her arms to wrap around his waist. She then rested her head on his chest. "Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself." She felt the small rumble of his chest as he chuckled. She loved hearing his laugh, seeing his smile. The way his whole face lit up as he did, made her feel like goo on the inside. 

"Felicity?" Oliver asked.

Felicity lifted her head up. "Yeah?" She could tell he was nervous, but she didn't know why.

"May I kiss you?" He asked.

She felt flabbergasted. "What?"

Oliver huffed out a breath and looked away before looking into her eyes. "I want to kiss you. I have been wanting to since-" 

Felicity cut him off by taking his face in her hands and pulling his face down to her lips. When they connected, Felicity felt like she was in pure bliss. When she was kissing him, she didn't think about what would came after, she was right in the now and right now, when his tounge touched her lips, she couldn't help the small moan that escaped her lips. 

Oliver rumbled low in his chest and pulled her closer, if only they were not on this mission and back at the hotel room, he would be wanting to do more than kiss her.

A beep from both their phones caused them to break apart. Oliver was the first one to look at his phone and Felicity watched his fists slightly clench. 

When Felicity saw what was in her phone, she gulped. All of the men were here. She looked up at him and put a hand on his. "Suit up. Get up to the vantage point. I'll be down here and keep watch too."

"Felicity, be careful." He said to her urgently. If anything happened to her, he would take this whole reunion down. 

She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek softly. "Be careful." 

Oliver gave her a small smile and nodded before he went to his bag in the back room to change into his other suit. Once he was dressed, he had his bow and arrow and was up in the rafters. He could see Felicity perfectly. Even though the red dress did help, she could always pick her out in any room.

Oliver put his comm in and linked it to the one Felicity and Diggle had.

"Felicity, Diggle?" 

"Here." Diggle's voice echoed.

"Loud and clear. My phone says we have two in the back corner and the other two are by the drink station. I'm going to buy you some time for your donation speech. Have it moved to the end." Felicity said.

"I can see them and thank you." Oliver said as he eyed all the men. 

"So what's the plan Oliver? I'm pretty sure you can't just start shooting arrows in there." Diggle asked.

"No, that would be very unwise. Felicity and I need to keep an eye on these men. See if they try and pull anything. Felicity, be careful. Don't get too close." Oliver moved around the rafters, making sure they were all kept in his eye sight. 

"Oh you've got to be shutting me." Felicity whispered. 

"What is it?" Oliver asked. He looked for the red dress and spotted her immediately. He looked in her eyeline to see her ex boyfriend heading straight for her. "That guy really pisses me off."

"Felicity, I think he needs another slap to the face. " Diggle said.

"Wait, you slapped him?" Oliver asked and then smirked. "That's my girl."

Felicity gave a small smile at Oliver's words before she frowned at Victor. When he came up to her, he had a smug look on his face. 

"Damn, you had me so fooled Felicity." Victor said crossing his arms over his chest.

Felicity frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?"

He started circling her like a vulture. "You said you weren't doing anything with your boss, yet on the dance floor, there you are lips locked with the man himself."

"Felicity.." Oliver said. He knew he had to keep watch, but he didn't like her to be persecuted by this douche of a man.

Felicity folded her arms across her chest and then poked him in the chest. "Not that it should be any of your business, but that was the first time we kissed. I never once cheated on you. You're the one who cheated on me and broke my heart. I had to pick up the pieces that you broke. Just because I now have a man in my life that actually wants me, doesn't mean you can come in here and accuse me of something you know didn't happen. I'm so tired of trying to explain myself that I am done. I'm done trying to explain to you that what we had is over. Goodbye." Felicity started to walk away when he grabbed her arm, hard.

"I'm not done with you." He said and pulled her around. All of a sudden he dropped on the ground.

Amanda shook out her wrist and hissed in a breath. "Always wanted to punch a douche in the face."

Felicity's eyes widened before she let out a laugh. "Did you just..?"

Amanda shrugged and looked at the pathetic excuse for a man. "Yup, I called security already. They should be here to pick him up... now." 

When Felicity looked up at the guards, she froze as she saw two of the men were dressed up as guards. "Oliver." She whispered 

"I see them. Felicity, I need you to put that tracking decive on one of them. But please, be careful. I still have eyes on the other two." 

Felicity took a deep breath as the security guards starting lifting Victor off thr floor. I guess she was going to go for the dramatic. She then hugged the less scary guy and put the tracking device on him. "Thank you so much!"

The man grunted and nodded. "You're welcome." Him and the other man then started dragging Victor out of the gymnasium.

Felicity thanked Amanda and told her she was going to go grab a drink. "Not that I would love to have Victor go with them, we do have to save him."

"Agreed." Diggle said. "Felicity, your tracker is working, I'm following now, you guys keep an eye on the other two.

They had to all come together sometime. They needed other people or a person. Felicity couldn't just stop and wait for them to capture someone else. Who better than catch someone who had their own trafficking device on them?

"Oliver, keep watch of the other guy." Felicity said walking up to one of them men in the corner. He didn't look so scary, but he did look at her like she was lunch and it sickened it to her core. 

"What the hell are you doing, Felicity?!" Oliver seethe.

"Just trust me." She said before going up to the good with a smile. "Hi there, I don't believe you were in my class. It's nice to meet you."

The man smiled at her and shook her hand. "I wasn't, I'm here as someone's plus one. But you my dear are ravishing."

Felicity swallowed her bit of throw up and played with her hair. "You're so sweet and you definitely have a nice... smile. Would you like to get a drink?"

The man nodded. "Follow the way."

"Felicity." Oliver hissed in her ear piece. He felt his stomach sink to the floor. He could not believe what the hell she was doing, but it was working. The man was following her and the other one was talking to another woman, getting her to leave the gymnasium. "Dammit." He hissed and climbed the rafters to get to Felicity. 

After she took a sip of her drink, she put a hand on his arm and smiled seductively. "You know, do you want to get out of here? I've had enough fun for one night."

The man slithered up to her and dragged a hand down her collarbone. His touch felt like ice and again Felicity had to swallow some vomit. "I was just about to say the same thing. Lead the way my siren."

Felicity gave a small fake laugh and turned around before walking out toward the gym doors. She saw Amanda give her a confusing look as she watched her old friend leave with another man. Felicity looked over at her and shook her head, giving her a pleading look not to follow.

Oliver was right above Felicity and almost shot the arrow in the man when he placed a hand on Felicity's back and started to go lower. 

"Oliver, Felicity's tracker is working. The other guy left the gym with another girl. Take the opportunity now. They took Victor in a van already and drove off." Diggle said.

"I've got eyes on her. And Felicity, this was a stupid idea, dammit." Oliver then got on the ground and went the back way around the school. "Diggle, where now?"

There was a pause. "Her tracker shut off, Oliver. I can't track her. Felicity, can you give us anything?"

Oliver's heart dropped and he ran to all the exits of the school. Dammit, why didn't the man take the front exit? He had to find her, he had to.

"So we are going the back way for a reason?" Felicity asked and Oliver let out a breath. His smart Felicity.

"Oh, so your little green friend doesn't find you." The man said and held a death grip on her arm. "I saw you plant someone on Gregg. We knew you guys would be here, especially you. You're Oliver Queen's assistant. You're worth a lot of money sweetheart. And if that guy in the green suit is after you too, that must mean Mr. Queen pays a lot of money to that guy to keep you safe. Imagine what he would pay to get you back."

Oliver felt acid in his throat. He ran as fast as he could to the back entrance. If he couldn't get to her, he couldn't track her and he would loose her. "Felicity, I'm coming! Digg!"

"I'm trying to pull up the cameras on the school."

"Hurry!" Oliver yelled as he ran as fast as he ever could.

Felicity panicked and tried to fight him but it was useless. The man held her against the brick wall with his hand around her neck. She clawed at his hands.

"Now be a good girl and get into the van." The man then started dragging her to the van and held a hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream.

Felicity was not letting this happen. She bit his hand as hard as she could and when he yelped out in pain, she tried to escape but then the man pulled out a gun and fired one into the air. Felicity paused, afraid she was going to get shot, but then turned as the man gripped her again and hit her over the head with the butt of the gun. 

She was then dragged into the back of a maroon van.

Oliver heard the shot over go off panicked. It found it too hard to breathe, but he had to keep running. As soon as he got there, he saw the van peeling out of the parking lot. He yelled out and fired an arrow, but it only hit the tail light out.

"Diggle!" He yelled out and then started running. Oliver got into the first car he saw and hot wired it before he stepped on the gas and followed the van.

"I've got him, keep going straight, then turn left."

"Okay." He pressed the gas pedal to the floor and turned left.   
Felicity had to be okay, she just had to...


	6. Catching Smoak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver rescues Felicity and then they go back to the hotel room to patch each other up. Then... it gets a little steamy. I added some more tags for this chapter. 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this one took a little bit. I was having trouble connecting some things. Fair warning this chapter gets a little steamy. 😛 Thank you guys for your support!

Chapter 6

Oliver felt like his skin was pulled too tight. Felicity had been taken and that shot did not help his already racing heart. His blood humming under his skin and it would until he saw those beautiful eyes again. 

As soon as he spotted the van, his throat ached, his heart raced even more if that was possible. It was thumping against his chest so hard he thought it might burst. He had to get to her. They wouldn't kill her because they needed her. But what if they wanted to make an example out of her?

"Felicity... please say anything..." Oliver begged. If he could just hear her voice. A whisper would suffice.

As he got closer to the van, he put an arrow on the gas pedal and held the steering wheel straight before he took his bow and shot the front driver's side tire. It blew immediately, causing the van to screech its breaks and swerve out of control. Oliver took the opportunity and climbed over the roof of the car he was driving and leaped onto the van. He was able to get onto the roof of the van and gripped for dead life.

Before he could get inside, he heard the voice he had been waiting for.

"Ow.." Felicity whimpered. 

Air came back in his lungs and his need to get her out of there increased. She was alive, hurt, but alright. He can deal with alright for now. 

"I'm here Felicity, I'm here. Can you get up?"

Felicity held onto the floor of the van the best that she could while her kidnapper tried to get control of the vehicle. She felt blood run down her face and winced.

Damn, getting hit by the butt end of a gun was not very fun and did not feel very good.

When she heard Oliver's voice asking if she could get up, she tried, but failed. The van was moving too fast and why would she need to get up? She needed the van to stop first.

Oliver held two arrows and pierced them into the roof of the van so he wouldn't slide off. When he heard gunshots going off, he did his best to deflect them, but was hit in his left thigh. Oliver yelled out in pain as he felt the intense burn go down his entire leg. It hadn't hit any major artery, but time was running out.

"Oliver, there's a train intersection coming up quick. You need to get her out of there now." Diggle said over the comm.

Oliver moved forward as the gunshots stopped. He moved as quickly as he could and then twisted his body to smash into the front window. Glass spewed everywhere. When he made it in, he curled his fist and connected it with the man's face, causing blood to splatter on the window next to him. 

"Oliver, you have about thirty seconds." Diggle chimed in.

"Working." Punch. "On it." Another punch. Oliver deflected the man's fist, and took his head before slamming into the steering wheel a couple times. Once the man was finally knocked out, Oliver shoved him to the passenger side seat and got into thr driver's seat. Quickly as he could, he slammed on the breaks right in time to see the train speed past in front of him. The wind whipped past him and he took a breath before he looked at the back to find his girl. When he found her body laying there not moving, panic set it. 

He forgot about all the pain in his leg as he went straight towards her. Oliver knelt down and cupped her face in his hands.

"Felicity.." He whispered her name as a prayer. Hoping she was still okay.

When he saw those beautiful blue eyes, a smile immediately formed on his lips. "Felicity." He said again, as if it was the only capable word he could manage.

"You drive like a mad man." She coughed out. 

Oliver pushed the hair out of her face and pressed a kiss lightly on her forehead. He saw where the man had hit Felicity and and frowned. She shouldn't have been hurt.

"You shouldn't have let yourself be taken like that."

Felicity nodded and sat up slowly. "I know, but we had to figure out where they were going."

"When I heard the shot.. Felicity.. I thought..." He removed his hood and looked into her eyes.

"Oh." She said at the realization. "You thought he shot me.."

Oliver nodded and grimaced. He put his hand over his leg.

"Oliver!" She shouted at him. "You're hurt!"

He nodded and was able to get up with her help. "So are you."

Felicity rolled her eyes and got both of them out of the van before she out his hood on again. "I think bullet wound is worse than stitches."

"Yeah, but I've had worse. Diggle, where are we with the human traffickers?" 

"Felicity's tracker is still working." Diggle said.

"But I thought the man found it." Oliver said as he brought Felicity over to a curb. He set her down carefully and pulled his hood back on.

"That wasn't the only tracker I planted." 

Oliver looked back at Felicity who gave him a small smirk. "Did you plant one on Victor?"

She could only shrug at her own genius. "Yup. Now, I know we want to chase after them right now, but Oliver, I need to get that stitched up and you need to stich me. Wow, that sounded not so dirty in my head."

Oliver could only chuckle at her before he went over to the man who was still in the van. Carefully, he binded him up and pushed him out of the vehicle, then made an anonymous call to the police. 

Felicity got up and walked toward the van. It was better to take this thing than to walk around with Oliver in his green outfit. She grimaced at the man who had hit her over the head and got into the passenger seat. She looked over at Oliver who was clenching his teeth. "I can drive you know."

Oliver pulled away from the scene, thankful that there wasn't anybody on the streets. "I know, but with that head wound, I would rather drive. Where is our hotel at?"

Felicity looked at the street names. "About fifteen minutes. Keep taking this road until you pass by a big glass building. Then turn right. Our hotel should be on the left."

Oliver nodded in understanding as he followed her directions. "Diggle, where are we at for the other woman who was taken?"

"I followed the cameras of where he took her and it looks like it's the same warehouse as where Victor is. Since they lost Felicity, I hope they don't get spooked." 

Felicity shook her head. "From their track record, they stay twenty four hours in a location. Since we took one of their guys and they didn't get me, they will need to grab more," she shivered at the thought. "They will need to grab more people to uphold their quota."

"Okay, we need a couple hours rest before I go back out there."

"Oliver, you're joking right? You've probably lost a lot of blood. We need to rest the night. We can go tomorrow night." Felicity said as she put a hand on his arm. He couldn't go out fighting in his condition. Not right now.

Oliver looked over at her. "What if it's too late?"

"It won't be. We still have the tracker and we have their location. We're going to be okay." She squeezed his arm gently, earning a small smile from him in return. 

"Okay."  
Oliver said watching the road and Felicity. He was worried about her head injury. Yes, he had a bullet wound in his leg that needed tending, but being taken like that and then hit over the head. He hated that she put herself in the line of fire. This was becoming so much more dangerous. If he hadn't gotten to her in time, he didn't know what he would do with himself. 

So he looked back at the road and before he knew it, he was pulling into a couple alleys from the hotel. Once he stopped the car, he looked over at Felicity. "Go the back way, make yourself hidden. I'll meet you in the room." 

Felicity nodded and reached over carefully to give him a small kiss to his lips. She always wondered how it would be to kiss him in this outfit, and he did not disappoint. He had put a hand on the back of her neck gently as he pulled her closer to kiss her back.

Oliver savored the kiss, trying to memorize the feel and taste of her lips. She tasted like a soft hint of raspberries and vanilla. He swore he would love her like no man could. Protect her like no man could. Do everything in his power to never let her go.

Felicity blushed as she felt the kiss all the down to her toes. Who knew that she would be kissing Oliver Queen. Memorizing the way his lips felt. Feeling the hairs on his face tickling her. Kissing him was like going to red wine. She loved red wine.

As soon as Felicity got back into the room, she pulled the zipper down and got out of the beautiful perfect dress before slipping into a green tank top and green sleep wear shorts. She heard a tapping on the window and quickly ran over before letting him inside. 

"How the heck did you get all the way up here?" She asked maneuvering him to the first aid kit she packed. It wasn't like a normal fist aid, this was the Oliver and Diggle version of one. You needed anything, it was in here.

Oliver grunted. "Don't ask. I need to get these pants off."

Felicity blushed as she realized that she would be seeing Oliver without any pants and that was enough to make the temperature in the room go up in heat. "Um.. yeah.. I need to get that bullet out. Did you want to put on shorts after your pants?"

Oliver shook his head. "No, I'm okay. Would you want me to put on them so you're more comfortable?"

Felicity looked into his eyes which had a sort of blackness in them. "No, I'm.. I'll be fine." She placed her hands on his hips and gripped the leather fabric. She could have sworn she heard him inhale, but maybe that was her instead. 

Slowly, inch by inch, she pulled thr leather down his legs. To be fair, if you were right next to Oliver and his... you know... you would have totally looked too. And she tried so hard not to, but to be fair it was right there. Felicity finally got all the way down and helped him out of the pant legs. When she discarded the pants, her eyes moved up his long muscular legs. Who knew she would find muscular legs as an aphrodisiac.

"Felicity?" He said trying to get her attention. 

Felicity's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Sorry. Let me go grab a towel so we don't get blood on the carpet." She moved quickly and was back. Felicity set the towel down and had Oliver sit down and had his leg on the towel. 

Once she cleaned the infected area, she grabbed some plyers. "Oliver.. do.."

Oliver held his hand out. "It'll be easier if I get it." 

Felicity hesitated. "You sure? Because I can do it."

Oliver nodded and took it from her hand before he looked down at his leg. After a quick breath, he dug into his flesh and yelled out in pain, blood flowed from the wound.

Felicity bit her lip but then did the unexpected. She yelled out a moan which sounded so awkward.

Oliver got the bullet out and gave Felicity a strange look. "What was that?" 

Felicity looked anywhere but his eyes. "You were screaming, and I didn't want to alert anyone next door so I moaned so it wouldn't be suspicious."

"Oh.. well.. the bullet is out." 

Felicity looked at him this time and when she looked at his face he looked like he was trying to hold in a laugh. "Shut up! That's not my real moan in bed, you'll find out." She then turned more red as her cheeks began to flame. "I mean maybe you will. I mean not that I was going to force you to have sex, I mean maybe you don't want to have sex with me at all and that's fine because I didn't expect that nor will I. I mean I would love to have sex with you because look at you, you're in your underwear and it's making me-"

Oliver cut her off by scooting over and kissing her. When he broke apart, he placed his forehead against hers. "Felicity, if I wasn't shot right now and we had the human traffickers, I would love to be having sex with you." He then looked into her eyes and noticed that her pupils had blown. "I would be kissing every inch of you, memorizing every dimple, every freckle. Then I would taste-"

"Okay! I think that's enough out of you guys!" Diggle yelled out in their comms. 

Felicity and Oliver completely forgot about that.

"Oh my gosh Digg! Pretend you didn't hear that!" Felicity said as she covered her face. 

"I'm trying to, but I don't think bleach is going to cover it."

Oliver wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Diggle, can we call you back?"

"Um. Yeah." 

Once Diggle's voice could not be heard, Felicity grabbed her supplies for Oliver's wound and began stitching him up. 

"Well I'm mortified." Felicity said stitching up the last of the bullet hole.

"I don't think Diggle will be able to face us anytime soon. Thank you. Now, let me take care of your head, just let me get some pants on." Oliver got up with Felicity's help and then was able to put some grey sweatpants on that did not help Felicity because damn, the sweat pants were unbelievably hot. He then had taken the rest of his outfit off before sitting on the bed next to Felicity.

Oliver got out the kit and wiped the blood away from the wound first. When Felicity hissed, he stopped. "You okay?"

Felicity nodded. "Sorry, you just pulled a bullet out of your leg and I'm whining about this little thing."

"Felicity, it's still pain no matter what. It's going to hurt. But I'll be right here. It won't need that many stitches, so it shouldn't leave a huge mark. But can you lay down, it'll make it easier for me."

"Of course." Felicity laid down and bit the inside of her cheek as he starting sewing her skin back together. Once he was done, Oliver placed a bandage over it. He then looked down at her sadly. "I'm sorry that you got hurt."

Felicity slowly sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed facing him. She then looked down at him. "It wasn't your fault, I put myself in the line of fire. My choice, and I faced those consequences. I'm okay. I'm here and alive." 

Oliver then got to her level and started to kiss her. He lowered her down on the bed and hovered over her and his hand roamed up her arm. 

Felicity shivered and opened her eyes at him. "Oliver.. not with your leg. I want to.. so freaking bad, but not with you injured." 

Oliver kissed her cheek and then right up to her ear. "I'm going to pleasure you, not with what you think."

Felicity was done for then. What in the world did he-

Her brain malfunctioned when his hand started roaming up her leg and she quickly thanked herself for remembering to shave. Oh.. he met with..

"Is this okay?" He asked as he trailed his hand up her waist. To feel her skin was like adding heat to the fire. Touching her was heavenly bliss and watching every move she made under his touch, really made him not want that bullet wound. 

Felicity shivered at his touch and nodded. "Yes.. but you don't have to do this Oliver..."

Oliver looked into her eyes and ran his hand up over her shirt, leaving a goosebump trail. "I want to."

Felicity didn't have to come up with a response because his hand came up to her breast. Her moan did all the talking for her. 

When he thumb traced over her hardened nipple, and moaned again. Her very core ached for badly, it hurt. Oliver wasn't even touching her actual skin and yet all she felt was heat. But she needed more, she was greedy, and would you blame her?

Oliver then took the the hem of her shirt and lifted the shirt off her, gently when he got her head. When the shirt was completely off, he immediately had his mouth on one of her nipples and the other hand tweaked the other.

Felicity's back arched and she whimpered as she felt his tongue swirl around her sensitive area. "Oliver." 

Hearing his name on her lips sent pleasure right down to his aching erection. If she kept up all the moaning, he wouldn't last. With the hand that was on her nipple, he started moving it south. As soon as he got just a couple fingers under the waist band of her shorts, Felicity moaned his name again. Her breathing was becoming erratic and she might not last long either. 

Oliver used his teeth to gently pull on her nipple and the sound she made, he made a mental note to remember. It was music to his ears. He then got his hand all the way under and when he had a hold of her, he felt that she was sopping wet. "Felicity." He breathed out her name. 

"I.. Oliver.. oh my gosh." She said breathlessly. He was only touching her, and she was about to loose it. 

Oliver then started rubbing slow circles as Felicity's legs started to part out farther and farther. 

"Fuck, don't stop.." Felicity was so close but she didn't want it to end just yet. But damn, that hand was a performer.

Oliver then used his tounge and flicked her nipple back and fourth as he started to rub it faster and faster. 

Felicity couldn barley catch her breath as she gripped Oliver and the bedsheets at the same time. She was just over the edge, just a few more strokes, her walls began to tighten around his fingertips.

When she tightened around him, Oliver knew she was close, so he hooked his fingers up and pulled on her nipple with his teeth as he felt her crescendo. 

Felicity let everything go and felt her body tremble as she hit her high. She saw stars behind her eyes and called out his name repeatedly until it was the only name she would remember.

Oliver kept rubbing her, riding her wave until her body laid flat against the mattress and her breathing was somewhat normal. When he saw those eyes, they were almost black. "You okay?"

Felicity could only shake her head. Words could not come out of her mouth. Oliver Queen had made her completely speechless.

Oliver pulled his hand out of her and slightly chuckled when he heard her whimper at the loss. "I'm going to take a quick shower." He then kissed the side of her head and went towards the bathroom. 

Felicity got her breathing back under control and muttered a curse. "Wow." She then sat up on her elbows and totally felt exposed. Oliver Jonas Queen had just made her body explode with amazingness. She quickly grabbed her tank top and put it on. When she tried to stand up, she wobbled just a bit before getting her balance back.

When she heard grunting, she worried and walked over the shower. "Oliver? Are you okay? Does the water hurt the bullet-" She opened the door to find a very naked Oliver in the shower. She looked down and found that he had himself in his hand stroking it. She couldn't stop staring at it as he kept stroking it. Apparently he hadn't heard her and upped the pace. As he did, Felicity felt herself get wet all over again. 

Here was the arrow, his glorious ass and his fracking erection in his hand taking care of himself. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't help but want to see him finish just like he had. Felicity could have taken care of him, definitely wanted to, but he looked like he was getting close. 

After a few more strokes, Oliver tensed up as he felt himself go all over the shower. When he was stroking himself, he imagined Felicity the entire time. How he heard her moan his name over and over again. The squeal she let out when she finally came. It didn't take him long at all. 

After he finished cleaning, he shut the water off and looked over to see Felicity through the glass. Had she been there the entire time? When he moved the door away, her eyes immediately went down. Oliver couldn't help the blush. Many women had seen it, but how Felicity was looking at it, made him turn red. She had definitely witnessed what he was doing.

"Felicity?" He asked wrapping a towel around his waist. 

Felicity blushed again and looked up. Her eyes got enormous. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! That was a private moment and I just kept on staring. I couldn't stop staring."

Oliver lightly chuckled and got out of the shower and kissed her cheek. "It's okay. I was thinking about you the whole time. I'm sorry I took so long... I just needed to do something about it."

"I could have helped you. If that would have been okay. Because you just gave me the best orgasm of my existence." She was babbling again. 

Oliver smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Maybe next time. Now," His eyes got serious. "I'm starving and we need to keep an eye on the other three men. I need you to get on your laptop and start seeing if they have moved from their location or not."

Felicity gave him a mock salute and turned around. "On it. And I will order tacos because tacos sound so good right now."

Oliver watched in the doorway as he saw the woman of his dreams on her cellphone ordering. Her face contorted to all different kinds of emotions. And when she looked over at him and smiled, he knew he was in love with her. He really truly loved Felicity Smoak.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As Oliver opened his eyes, he expected to see Felicity in the other bed right next to his, but when he didn’t see her, he panicked before he saw that she was at the table in front of the room typing away. She still wore what she had on last night except her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head. The way her face scrunched as she was concentrating was absolutely adorable. A smile made its way to his face as he slowly sat up. When he yelled out a groan of pain, Felicity looked over at him and quickly made her way over to him.

“It’s your leg, isn’t it?” Felicity asked as she pulled the covers back. “Take your pants off.” She then closed her eyes and counted to three. “So I can look at the wound, not to seduce you.”

Oliver’s lip twitched in a smirk as he carefully pulled the sweats off. When he saw the bloodied bandage, he heard Felicity suck in a sharp breath.

“Let me get that changed.”

“Felicity, I can do that.” He put his legs over to the side of the bed and carefully stood up before walking over to the table. “Where did you put the first aid kit?”

Felicity walked over to the other small table in the corner of the room before walking over to him. “I’m changing that.”

“Fel-“

“Nope,” She cut him off by holding a hand up. “It’ll be easier if I do it. It’s okay.” When she saw him nod in acceptance, she got to work changing out the bloodied bandage.

She would never tell Oliver this, but to see his blood reminded her of when his mother shot him. How she saw him in the back of her car; when she and Diggle had to save his life in the foundry. It was one of the scariest moments in her life. She didn’t really know him then, but she was truly terrified. Felicity always felt sick because it could be a small cut on him, and it always brought her back to that moment. She could still imagine when she had to scrub her fingernails for hours trying to get the stain of red off her hands. She then imagined if this was how Oliver felt most times. When he was on the island, could he scrub off the blood he had to shed to survive? How did he handle all that happened if he can’t talk about it? Felicity was truly amazed at how strong he was. Or was he just strong enough to hide the pain?

“Felicity?”

“Huh, what?” She asked up at him but realized she was done changing the bandage and was just staring down at his leg for who knows long.

“You okay?” He asked helping her to her feet.

“How do you do it?” Felicity asked as she put a hand on his naked chest. “How do you do this every day? How do you wake up and keep going? I mean I know you had to right your father’s wrongs in the beginning, but doesn’t it keep a toll on you? These scars…” She slowly traced the one his mother gave him, and then she trailed her hand over the one right near one of his abs. Then she traced the teeth marks and when she got downright where the top of his sweats was, Oliver stopped her hand and sucked in a breath. Felicity looked up at him and saw that his eyes were dark. She couldn’t read his expression. His face was blank and she wondered what he was thinking.

Oliver took her hand and delicately kissed the palm of her hand. He stared into her blue eyes and slightly tilted his head in wonder. “How can you look at me and not see the monster that I am? You look at these scars and aren’t disgusted. You trace them. How do you see past all of it? Why me, Felicity?”

Felicity cupped his cheek with her other hand. She felt the tiny hairs of his face tickle her. “Oliver, just because you have scars, doesn’t mean you are not worthy of love. I don’t know all that happened on the island and believe me, you never have to tell me, but I hope you do one day,” she shook her head slightly. “Anyways, from what you’ve told me, you amaze me to push every day to make this city safe. From what all you’ve endured, to some people, they couldn’t go on. Oliver, you’re so strong. I don’t see a monster, I see Oliver Jonas Queen. I see a man with so much love in his heart. I see a man that… I love… I love you, Oliver.” She let out a small laugh thinking about the memory. “Ever since you brought me that laptop, it was love at first sight. It sounds corny, but I love you, Oliver and I promise to love you no matter what. That okay?”

Oliver barely had words to speak to her, all of her words soaked in and washed over him and wrapped him in a safety blanket of warmth. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close as he ran his fingers in her hair, taking it out of the but she had. His lips then found hers and put all of those feelings he had that he couldn’t express into her. Her lips were soft, lipstick free and he could taste the coffee that she must have had when he was sleeping.

Felicity let out a soft moan as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Her hands explored the way his back curved. She felt the scar that was on his left shoulder blade and traced it as his hands dropped to her hips and squeezed. She felt both of his hands go to her waist and when he squeezed, she moaned. Who knew hip squeezing was a total turn on.

When her computers starting making noises, she immediately pulled back and looked into his eyes. His pupils were blown and Felicity definitely wanted to continue as he saw the lust in them, but alas, bad guys to catch. She groaned and kissed him one more time before going over to her laptop. When she saw that her hacking was able to get the information she wanted, she pumped her fist in the air. “Okay, so it didn’t take long, but these men aren’t from around here. They are part of a bigger organization. This organization is from San Francisco. These guys are just a few of many. It’s like Hydra.”

“What’s Hydra?” Oliver asked looking at her screen.

Felicity looked up at him and patted his chest. “We are having a movie day once this is all over.” She looked back at her screen and began typing before she pulled up an image so he could see. “These guys are just one of the heads of the monster. When you cut one head off, another one just comes right back up. So we need-“

“We need to get to the source. This is much bigger than we thought. Have you found out anything else?”

“Oh, ye of little faith. Yes,” She began typing again as she pulled up more images. “I’ve been up since three a.m. working on this. These guys,” She pointed at one man who had white hair that was slicked back. “Meet Martin Neam. He is the center of this whole thing. We need to get him, we get him and we can take this whole ring down.”

Oliver ran a hand through his hair. “We are going to need some help. I have all the faith in you, but this is big Felicity and we need Diggle, Roy, and Barry. Anyone we can get.”

Felicity nodded and got on the phone with Barry and Diggle to let them in on what she had discovered. When she was all done, she was packing her and Oliver’s things into their suitcases.

Oliver changed into a black shirt and pants. When he was done, he looked over at Felicity and nodded. “All ready?”

“Yup, let’s go.”

As they got back to the foundry, Barry, Diggle, Cisco, Caitlin and Roy were all down there. Roy and Diggle were sparring while Cisco was busy making Oliver’s new suit. Caitlin watched as Barry was doing the salmon letter with a slight tilt to her head. How did one do the salmon ladder?

When they heard Oliver and Felicity come down the staircase, Diggle and Roy joined them.

“So how was the reunion?” Roy asked. He got elbowed by Diggle, which caused Roy to look up at the man. “What? Can I not ask?”

“It was fine; my friend punched my ex in the face.” Felicity said as she got to her computers.

Barry got down from the salmon ladder and let out a small chuckle. “Cool, anything else happen?”

Felicity changed a different type of red as she thought about the moment Oliver had his fingers in her and shook her head. “Nope. Let’s get back to work.”

Cisco looked up and smirked at Felicity and Oliver as he saw both of them blush. “Oh yeah, I bet nothing happened.”

“Cisco,” Caitlin said through clenched teeth. “Hush.”

Cisco held his hands up in surrender. “Alright, just stating the obvious.” He then looked at Oliver and held the new suit up. “Since your other one is supporting a hole in the leg, here’s your new one.

Oliver walked over and took the suit in his hands. As he looked over it and felt the material, he looked at Cisco. “This feels lighter.”

Cisco stood up and pointed to some things on the suit. “Yup, it’s about twenty percent lighter. The material is more flexible so you can fight smoothly in it. The material is actually stronger than your last one. So hopefully you don’t see any bullets soon, but if you do, this suit is as close to it can get as bulletproof. You aren’t bulletproof, but close enough.”

Oliver put a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you.”

“Welcome. Now, Felicity,” Cisco walked over to her and sat down next to her. He set up some of his technology while he was waiting for Oliver and Felicity. “I’ve looked over everything you sent me while we were waiting for you guys. I’ve located most of Hydra members.”

“What’s a Hydra?” Roy asked coming over to the computers.

Felicity sighed and looked over at Cisco. “They really need to watch more movies.”

Cisco nodded in agreement and then looked at Roy. “Hydra is a mythical monster that has many heads. If you cut off one of the heads, two are replaced. It is a multifarious evil not to be overcome by a single effort. I’m just calling it Hydra for now until I can think of a better name.”

“Oh, well that sounds bad. So how do we stop it?”

“We need to get to the source,” Oliver said as he came back from the bathroom in his new arrow suit. “Felicity said that Martin Neam is our ring leader. We need to get to him. This is a big organization, bigger than we thought. We need to work together; it’s why I brought you all here. We need to erase this from existence. Felicity said that they operate from San Francisco. When we get there, I need Roy and Diggle to one of the main warehouses that they operate out of. Barry and I will get to Martin first. Cisco, Catlin, I need you guys here helping Felicity to be all of our ears. We work as a team and we can get this thing done.”

All of them nodded in agreement. Time to take down "Hydra"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I have loved all the love and support you have given me. I think this is a great chapter for this fic to end. It has a really great ending. 
> 
> This chapter does have a pretty intense scene it in, but it is very steamy. 😏
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 8

As the team got into place, Felicity, Caitlin, and Cisco were at the monitors watching all of the other team members. Felicity felt her knee bounce slightly as she anticipated what all the heroes were going into. Being this far away from the team had her stomach all twisted into knots. Usually, their missions consisted of them being only miles away, but with them being in San Francisco, it still worried her just in case someone got seriously hurt. Well, Barry was with them in case someone did get hurt, but it if was Barry hurt, then that just threw her mental plan out the window.

‘Felicity, Cisco, Caitlin, do you copy?’ Oliver said over the comms.

Felicity put a hand on her knee to stop it from bouncing so much before she turned her mute off. “All good. How are you guys feeling?”

‘Like I’m going to puke, this is crazy.’ Barry said. In his voice, you could tell he was nervous. Felicity didn’t blame him, she’s freaking out here and yet she is hundreds of miles away.

‘You’ll be okay Barry, we just need to get this done, and it will be over with.’ Diggle said trying to keep him calm. Everyone was on edge, so they couldn’t have a misstep.

‘Guys, do you see our head Heldra?’ Roy asked.

Felicity rolled her eyes and typed a few things on the computer to pull up the inside of the building. “It’s Hydra, man, you guys really need to watch more movies.”

‘Can we please focus?’ Oliver asked irritated.

Cisco pulled up thermal imaging. “He should be in there. Facial recognition has him in that building and he hasn’t left. You guys have around seven guards on each floor. At the bottom floor, there is a lot of people tied up.”

‘Okay, Barry, I think you and Diggle need to get to the bottom floor. Barry, you’ll be able to get them out faster. Roy, I need you on the middle floor. Felicity, which floor is he on?’

“First.”

‘We have what we need to do, let’s move out.’

Felicity watched on nervously as she watched Oliver zip line into the building. He still had his bullet wound in his leg so he wasn’t one hundred percent, and that scared her. She knew this wasn’t a bad guy with superhuman strength or any other power, but they still had guns, and guns have bullets that can go into people and kill them. Okay, she really needed to stop drinking caffeine because it was making her way too jittery.

When Felicity heard the gunshots, she winced. When she felt a hand squeeze hers, she looked over at Caitlin with a small smile. Felicity then took a breath and went to typing to get every camera angle she could get to help for their advantage.

As Felicity heard the rapid sounds of gunshots, she swallowed the bile she always got when she heard them on a mission. Usually, it wasn’t a problem but it was more than just Oliver and Diggle on this mission. She then heard grunts, cracks of bones being broken, and then the pounded of flesh. Felicity grimaced. Hearing these sounds was not on her bucket list of sounds to hear and then her mind went the dirty version and the sounds on her bucket list were hearing Oliver moan and the sound he makes when he comes- Stop. Felicity, bad Felicity.

‘Felicity, where’s he at?’ Oliver asked.

Felicity typed a few keystrokes and pinched her lips. “He’s in the room to your left behind the doorway.” She heard him pull back his bow and fire his arrow into the door before there was a tiny explosion. Felicity bit her lip in anticipation as she watched the smoke surround the door, giving Oliver the advantage to get the head leader. She typed some more keystrokes to find a camera in the office that Oliver was in, but couldn’t find one, making her have to watch thermal imaging to keep an eye on Oliver.

‘Martin Neam, you have failed this city,’ Oliver shouted as Felicity heard him pull back an arrow on his bow.

‘You think you can just come in here and destroy my whole network!? I have been working for years on this! You and you’re Halloween costume buddies need to get out!’ Another man shouted, which was Martin.

‘They aren’t Halloween costumes.’ Oliver said and fired some arrows as more gunshots went off.

Felicity gripped the end of her dress in her hands. Usually, when Oliver went on a mission, it didn’t worry her this much, but when she confessed her feelings for him, something inside her broke. It wasn’t a bad thing, Oliver broke down the walls she had. He had broken the dam that she had built up around her when Cooper died. She never thought she would be able to love another man again. Sure she had a few kisses here and there, but it never blossomed into something like this. This was raw love that she felt. Raw feelings that made her heart bleed. Oliver’s love had done something to the very core. The way that he would do anything for her had honestly scared the hell out of her. He should have saved the other woman and even though some part of her hated to admit it, Oliver should have saved Victor too. But he went after her anyway and that made her heart constrict.

Oliver yelled out and Felicity dug her nails into her palm, probably leaving crescent moons indents. “Oliver, are you okay?” She asked laced with worry.

‘Fine, just a graze. Felicity, I lost him, where did he go?’

Felicity looked at the thermal imaging trying to see where he went but couldn’t find him. “I’m looking, I don’t see him. “

“I got him,” said Cisco. “He’s down on the second floor, Roy, watch your back, you got incoming on your left.”

‘Thanks, Cisco.’ Roy said and then grunted before there was another release of an arrow.

‘I got everyone out; they are at San Mateo Medical Center. I’m headed back to you guys.’ Barry said.

Felicity released a breath that she had been holding. At least the hostages are safe. Now if she could just get Oliver and the team back, she could really breathe a little more normally.

‘Cisco, I need you to run facial recognition, now. I hope this isn’t who I think it is.’ Oliver said.

Cisco began typing and whenever Felicity looked over at Cisco’s screen, she felt her chest sink in. There was Victor’s face. Felicity pulled up the camera on the second floor to see that Oliver was and Cisco was right. There was Victor, holding a gun at Oliver’s forehead.

‘Oliver Queen, I should have guessed. You look pretty dumb in that get-up. Tux suits you better. Now, why don’t you do me a favor and die already.’

“How the hell does he know it’s you?” Felicity asked.

‘So, how’d you guess, Victor? Is that your real name even?’ Oliver replied to him calmly. There was a slight growl to his voice.

‘Yeah, it is. My plan had almost worked, but you and your little buddies had to go and swoop in. I know certain people in different places. Also, after you came back from five years on the island, your green persona showed up. It wasn’t that hard to connect the dots, especially since Felicity was kidnapped, you were there at the reunion and so was the arrow. Coincidence, I don’t think so. How is Felicity? She’s got to be shaken up after the kidnapping.’

‘Leave her out of it.’ Oliver seethed.

Felicity heard a gun click into place and held onto Catlin’s hand. Would Victor pull the trigger?

‘What’s your role in this Victor?’

There was a small chuckle. ‘I run this operation, dipshit. You thought Martin was the head of it? He’s just a figurehead. My kidnapping was all part of the plan. I’m guessing Felicity can hear all that I’m saying; I’m guessing she’s in this thing with you. Hey baby, how’s it feel to know that you’ve been sleeping with a man with a human trafficking ring. Doesn’t it make you proud?’

Felicity grabbed the nearby trash can and emptied everything in her stomach. How could she not have known all this time? For all these years he was doing this awful thing. It made her sick to her stomach. She slept with a total psychopath.

‘But I guess she is now sleeping with a murderer, so I guess she isn’t too bad. I didn’t know that she could be a little whore, she sure fucks like one.’

Felicity heard Oliver growl out before he used his bow to swipe under Victor’s feet, knocking him down to the ground as a gunshot went off. She feared if it hit Oliver. Felicity couldn’t stop shaking as she saw Oliver and Victor throw punches back and forth. The air in her lungs felt like it was constricting them. It was hard to breathe was all this commotion.

“Felicity, breathe,” Caitlin said to me. She grabbed my hands, forcing me to look at her. “Two breaths in, two breaths out, okay? Do it with me.”

Felicity followed her directions as she tried to focus on her breathing. After a few breathing exercises, she nodded a thank you before looking at the computer screen. Roy and Diggle had joined in the fight with Victor. Victor was moving in ways that she had never seen. He was able to fight off the guys that were at him. But when Felicity saw a flash of red, Barry had Victor up against the wall.

‘Nobody talks to a woman like that.’ There were some fast movements before she saw Victor was tied up on the ground in front of Diggle, Barry, Oliver, and Roy. It was over, it was finally over.

Felicity saw Victor look up at Oliver and spit at him before he started laughing. He really was a psychopath.

‘Just remember, I fucked her first.’

Oliver took his bow and slammed it against his cheek, knocking him out to the ground.

‘It’s over, Felicity, Cisco, Caitlin, we’re on our way back.’ Diggle said.

‘I can run you guys over. It’ll take a bit to get all of you, but I can do it.’

‘I’ll take the jet with Oliver. No speed for me.’ Diggle said shaking his head and shivering.

‘Suit yourself, Roy?’

‘Oh yeah, speed me back. I want to see Thea.’

“I’ve got the San Francisco police on the way,” Cisco said typing away.

“Is everyone okay?” Felicity asked.

‘We are all okay. Felicity, honey, are you okay?’ Oliver asked gently.

Felicity put her head in her hands and shook it. “I don’t know… you find out the person that you thought you knew for years and even loved is a freaking psychopath who could totally be on an episode of Criminal Minds. I just… it’s a lot to handle right now. I honestly feel disgusted that I didn’t know he was doing any of this. How could I not have known?”

‘Felicity, some people can hide some of the darkest parts of them away in a box. Believe me, I know. What Victor did, was unthinkable, but he chose to only let you see the light sides of him. He wasn’t true to himself around you. I’m so sorry that you had to find out like this.”

Felicity nodded and wiped the tears that she didn’t know had fallen. “Yeah, I just ugh…” She sighed in exasperation. “I’m just glad he’s getting what’s coming to him.”

‘He will. We’ll see you guys in a couple of hours.’ Diggle said.

Felicity took off her comm and stood up. “I need a shower. If you guys want to order some food you can.”

Cisco clapped his hands together. “Sweet, I’m totally craving some tacos right now, Cait?”

Caitlin agreed. “That does pretty well. Felicity, you want to order anything?”

Felicity shook her head and walked over towards the bathroom. “I don’t think I could eat right now, but thank you.” She then walked into the bathroom and stripped off her clothing. When she turned on the shower, she put it to the hottest setting and walked in. Immediately, she felt the sting and closed her eyes. Felicity tried not to throw up in here. When she opened her eyes, she took the loofah and put some of the soap she had in the corner, and began to scrub away. She saw her skin turn a bright red as she tried to scrub the feeling of Victor touching her body. Victor hadn’t touched her body in a long time, but she still felt his grimy hands on her skin. She scrubbed and scrubbed until her skin felt raw. When she looked at her hands, tears escaped her eyes and she couldn’t control the intense sobbing. She covered her mouth to lessen the sounds that escaped, but she could only do so much. What that man did to people. He stole people from their homes, their lives, and then auctioned them off to the highest bidder. How did the man she thought she loved become something like this?

Felicity took her hands and made them into fists before hitting them against the tile wall frustrated. “Stupid, stupid, stupid.” She repeated. She didn’t even hear Oliver calling her name until he pulled back the curtain.

“Felicity?”

Felicity looked over at Oliver with her red-rimmed eyes and just collapsed in his arms. Oliver reached over and turned off the water before he held Felicity in his arms. He held her tightly as she shook in her arms. “I’m such an idiot. How could I have loved a man so evil?”

Oliver took a towel and wrapped it around her body as he made small circles by her neck to try and soothe her. “Felicity, he didn’t show you his evil side.”

Felicity looked up at him. “But I’m a hacker, he was right under my nose and I couldn’t see it, I’ve failed. I’ve failed you, this city, everyone.”

Oliver shushed her and smoothed down her wet hair. “You haven’t failed this city, Felicity. You saved all those people. You were able to figure out where they operated out of. You saved a lot of lives.”

Felicity dug her face into his shirt. “I guess…” She popped her head back up. “Wait, how did you get here so fast?”

Oliver gave her a small smile and tilted her head up to look at him. “Cisco called me and said you needed me. Barry rushed me over.”

Felicity then widened her eyes and looked at his chest. “I’m naked. Oh no, you saw my naked body, I’m naked on you and I’ve soaked you. I… I’m so sorry.”

Oliver laughed and it rumbled through his chest. “It’s okay, I can change. As for seeing you naked, I didn’t see much, but I was going to see you naked eventually.”

A blush spread all the way down her body. “Oh.”

Oliver kissed the top of her head. “You need some more time?”

Felicity took a deep breath and shook her head. “No, I should be okay. Did you want to take your own shower; you must want to wash off all the dirt, sweat, and anything else?”

Oliver gave her a small smirk. “Care to join me?”

Felicity pointed at herself. “Me? Naked, together? You want me to join your naked body in the shower?”

“Only if you want to.”

“How am I supposed to say no when Oliver Queen is asking me to join the shower? Um, yes I would love to live out my fantasy.”

One of Oliver’s eyebrows lifted. “Fantasy? You’ve had a fantasy of showering with me?”

Felicity covered her face to hide her embarrassment. “Did I really just say that out loud?”

“Yup.” Oliver said popping the ‘p’

“Don’t judge me.”

Oliver just smiled and took the towel away from her body before he reached over to turn on the shower. He then walked over to the door to lock it. Felicity shivered as her naked body hit the cold air. She tried to cover as much of her body as she could. She was no model that Oliver normally had been within the bed. She felt embarrassed to show her entire naked body to the man who had probably one percent of fat. His body was literally god worthy.

When Oliver walked back over to her he looked at her confused. “Why are you covering your body?”

Felicity looked away. “I know I can’t measure up to the models you have been with. My body isn’t perfect. Lots of Big Belly Burger.”

Oliver cupped her cheek and planted a small kiss on her lips. “That’s where you’re wrong. Felicity, they can’t measure up to you. None of them matter, only you do. I love you, Felicity.”

Felicity kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen it. Oliver carefully took off his gloves before he put his hands on her smooth naked back. He roamed his hands over every inch of her back before his hands slipped around the back of her legs. Oliver then picked her up, relishing the feeling of when her legs wrapped around his waist.

Felicity moaned into Oliver’s mouth as moved them into the shower. Hot water-drenched both of them. She lightly giggled and looked at him. “I think you need to take off your suit.”

Oliver smirked at her and pushed her body into the wall. With one arm holding her, he unzipped the jacket and shrugged it off. Felicity thought it was the hottest thing she had ever seen, but she was wrong as he pulled down the leather pants with just one hand as well as he continued holding her with his other arm. Once the clothes were gone, Oliver nipped at her neck and began leaving his mark on her neck. He then trailed down his lips to the valley of her breasts. He left another mark and savored the way it made Felicity moan.

Felicity could feel his hard member against her ass and shouldn’t believe that she was holding onto Oliver like a spider monkey as he left marks on her skin. Her hands gripped at his hair and pulled, causing Oliver to growl low in his chest.

Oliver looked into Felicity’s eyes to see that they matched his own. Both of their eyes had turned dark in their build-up of lust. Felicity smiled at him and cupped his cheek. “I love you, Oliver.”

Oliver’s smile matched her before he started kissing her again. This time his tongue moistened her lips and asked for entry. Felicity happily accepted and waged war with his tongue.

Oliver then took one hand and dragged it down her body before he inserted two fingers into her core. Felicity put her head to the side to let out a moan that escaped her body. As he dragged out his fingers and thrust it back in, she couldn’t help but ride his fingers as he did unimaginable to her body. Once satisfied, Oliver took his fingers out and replaced them with his thick member. As soon as he was inside her heat, both of them let out a moan of pleasure.

Oliver set a slow pace as he thrust up into Felicity. She held onto his shoulders tightly as he continued to thrust into her. “Harder.” She whispered.

Oliver happily obliged. He fully swelled into her wet heat as he set a faster pace as he continued to thrust into her over and over again. Oliver shut off the water and brought both their bodies out of the shower. He gently placed her on the ground by his clothes that he took off earlier. He took his tongue and licked at her pebbled nipple as his other hand roughly massaged the other one.

As he stretched her open into another universe, Felicity took her hips and matched his pace as he continued to pound into her. Sweat beaded her forehead as she felt her orgasm approaching. She didn’t even care that they were being loud, or the fact that they were on the floor fucking each other’s brains out. She deserved this, and whenever she felt Oliver swell again in her, she memorized the animalistic sound that he made as he came into her. Felicity wasn’t far behind as she felt the tingling in her back. Her toes completely curled as her orgasm rocked her entire body. Oliver still kept his pace as she rode out the most amazing orgasm of her entire life.

When both of them were out of breath, Oliver looked at her and removed some of the hair that was covering her face. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

Felicity smiled at him back before she lightly laughed.

Oliver looked at her confused. “What is it?”

Felicity kissed his lips and smiled. “Well, I can now cross off hearing the sound you make when you come off my bucket list.”

Oliver sputtered a laugh. “That was on your bucket list?”

“Yup. Oliver Queen moaning was at the top of the list and damn can I really cross that off.”

Oliver rolled his eyes with a smile. “Felicity Smoak, I do adore you.”

Felicity smiled warmly at him. She has felt so amazing and sore, definitely sore. “And I you. I adore the hell out of you.”


End file.
